mi lizzie
by Bosteller
Summary: ¿que pasaría si elizabeth y el Sr. Darcy se conocieran desde niños y la historia original tuviera mas pasión y todo esto contado por el Sr. Darcy?
1. capitulo uno-Elizabeth

Capítulo uno

Elizabeth

Era un viaje cansado mi familia se estaba trasladando al condado de Hertfordshire pasarías una temporada en ese lugar debido a la salud de mi padre, su primo había fallecido hace un año.  
El había contraído una enfermedad en la India que lo llevo a su muerte nosotros ya teníamos bastante dinero y prestigio, con la muerte del nos dejo un título nobiliario que era el de duque de pemberly. Yo nunca le había visto, el era un viajero aventurero y su último viaje le trajo la muerte, mi padre desde su visita a él en sus momentos de agonía, su salud decayó y se nos recomendó el aire de el campo en el sur mis padres acordaron que sería un buen lugar este.

Yo tenía 14 años era bastante alto para mi edad, tenía el cabello castaño muy oscuro y ojos azules como los de mi madre era el retrato de mi padre con los ojos de mi madre ellos eran muy dichosos mi hermana georgiana había nació apenas dos años atrás, mis padres se amaban mucho y están contentos con su llegada, esta temporada también era feliz para mí ya que con 12 años fui internado en el colegio y por fin era la temporada que pasaba con mi familia , nos alojaríamos en netherfield park no era nada comparado con pemberly ,mis días pasaban aburridos dentro de la mansión salía a montar en mi caballo por la zona o pasaba el día con mi madre y mi hermana.

Un día mí madre insistió en que la acompañara a meryton, comprar no era mi actividad favorita pero como buen caballero decidir ir y esperar afuera de la tienda a mi madre. Ya en la tienda pude ver como un sombrero era arrojado de un lado a el otro por el viento el sombrero paso por donde estaba y lo tomé en ese momento una niña de unos7 u 8 años choco contra mí, estaba irritado como es que no se había fijado en su camino, pero cuando levantó su rostro , Dios mío era la criatura más hermosa que yo jamás había visto tenía unos ojos cafés tan hermosos ,un cabello castaño con rizos por doquier , el viento le había alborotado su cabello ,toda ella era un ángel  
-disculpe usted señor, yo solo seguía mi sombrero  
- debería tener más cuidado ese no es comportamiento de una dama  
-¡me podría regresar mi sombrero!,-exclamo enojada  
Debo de admitir que se era más bello enojada, le entregue el sombrero y la vi marcharse , algo en mi corazón se abrió , mi madre salió de la librería con un regalo para mi padre ella me encontró perdido mientras observaba a mi ángel marcharse  
-Fitzwilliam ¿quién es ella?  
-no lo sé.

Regresamos a la mansión y no podía dejar de pensar en aquella niña, como era posible esto ella era una niña mucho menor que yo.  
Una bofetada de a saliva me volvió a mi realidad, se trataba de mi perro imperial decidí que mañana lo llevaría a explorar la zona. Como aconteció a la mañana siguiente antes de que todos en casa se despertaran, salí a dar mi paseo matutino, imperial estaba muy contento a sí que seríamos hoy solo él y yo. Camine por mucho tiempo y luego me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde me encontraba, imperial estaba muy cansado tenía mucha sed, no sabía qué hacer de repente mire un lago no estaba muy lejos y salimos corriendo.

Al llegar a el lago imperial bebió mucha agua  
-acaso estuviste en un desierto- en ese momento el perro estaba muy emocionado y se hecho sobre mi enredándose en mis piernas lo que me hizo caer a el lago , recuerdo escuchar una risa angelical, cuando salí a la superficie imperial movía la cola de un lado al otro y pude mirar que sobre el árbol había alguien

-la niña del sombrero - exclamé con asombro  
-disculpe usted, si no pude contener mi risa señor pero yo estaba aquí primero y al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba guarde silencio  
-no tienes por qué disculparte -dije mientras intentaba salir, ella bajó del árbol e intento ayúdame a salir.

¡Como fui tan estúpido! Tome su mano para salir y ella calló al agua, ¡Qué diablos pensaba! ¿A caso ella soportaría mi peso? ¡Claro qué no! Me quite la ropa de exterior quedando sólo con mi camisa y me lance al agua en busca de la niña ella se estaba ahogando, la logre sacar y al depositarla en el suelo me quede preocupado  
-fue totalmente impertinente de mi parte creer que podría ayudarle , si no se nadar  
-no te disculpes fui un idiota -ella se soltó una risilla

Era tan hermosa toda ella, su risa era lo más hermoso que yo jamás escuche, necesitaba saber quién era , le preguntaría su nombre sí, eso aria  
-¿cómo te llamas ?  
- mi nombre es Lizzie, vivo cerca de aquí  
-mi nombre es... llámame William y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?  
- tengo 7 años y 10 meses Will  
-yo tengo 14 te doblo en edad -sonreír al escuchar el diminutivo de mi nombre  
-abría jurado que eras más grande ya que eres muy alto- ella me miro con asombro con esos ojos tan bellos  
-no , no lo soy - carraspee antes de poder pronunciar una palabra coherente- quiero pedirle disculpa señorita primero por lo que paso con su sombrero y por lo de ahora-recogí mi abrigo que ya estaba un poco seco y se lo coloque sobre ella  
- no tenías por qué molestarte Will - se sonrojó al decir esto-pero creo que no fue tu culpa lo que pasa es que al decir que no me comportaba como una dama me recordaste a mi madre, ella siempre me dice que me comporte como una dama,ella quiere que sea como mi hermana jane.

Y en ese momento nos interrumpió imperial  
- el es imperial mi perro  
-tiene un extraño nombre  
- yo no le nombré, cuando lo compre ya tenía ese nombre , mi padre me dejo comprarlo por mi cumpleaños  
-es muy lindo- ella lo acariciaba  
- veo que le agradas, puedo preguntar ¿Que hacías aquí y a esta hora sola?-  
-verás me encanta caminar y siempre doy un paseo matutino antes que todos se levanten  
-ya veo, igual yo , si nos lo permites nos gustaría acompañarte en tus paseos solo para asegura que estés bien, no he encontrado con quien jugar por la zona y me preguntaba si te gustaría jugar con nosotros  
-me encantaría , pero ya me tengo que ir , ten tu saco  
-te acompaño, podrías indicarme el camino hacia netherfield park estoy perdido  
-claro está muy cerca de mi casa longbourn, deja que te guíe- Ella tomo mi mano y electricidad pura se desprendió de mi, ella me dejo muy cerca de netherfield y luego se marchó corriendo ,yo estaba sin habla

nota:es mi primera vez escribiendo y se que el primer capitulo que subi no estaba muy bien escrito de hecho tenia problemas por que en la parte en que elizabeth choca con darcy dice una niña d años y deberia decir una niña d años no se por que pasa eso


	2. capitulo dos-amigos

Capítulo dos  
Amigos

me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, me vestí sin mi ayuda de cama y salí disparado, imperial me seguía y me dirigí a los establos tome a mi caballo y cabalgue a una velocidad que no sabía que podía ir, al llegar a el lago no la encontré me seguí hasta que pude verla ella venía con un bollo de pan en la mano me miro sobre mi caballo y sonrió yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa  
-hola- fue lo único que pude exclamar  
-hola will, hola imperial-ella abraso a mi perro seguido se echo a correr por donde había baro para que le siguiera , algo que me sorprendió las niñas de sociedad no solían hacer eso pero, A ella no parecía importarle.  
Pasamos el día charlando ella me contó de su mejor amiga Charlotte que tenía varicela, al igual que su hermana mayor jane, ellas se acercaban más a mi edad pero yo disfrutaba la compañía de Lizzie me contó cómo eran ellas, no sentí interés en conocerlas.  
Pasábamos las días jugando junto a imperial, ella me tomo gran afecto en esos días como un hermano mayor tal vez sin embargo yo no podía decir que es lo que sentía hacia ella. Ella amaba leer a pesar de su corta edad, los días pasaron y se acercó el cumpleaños de Lizzie, decidí que haría algo especial para ella, esa mañana salí sin imperial tome a mi caballo y salí al lago, ella ya se encontraba ahí, me baje de mi caballo

-hola will, ¿dónde está imperial?  
-en mi casa, sígueme hay algo que quiero mostrarte -la tomé de la mano y ella se alejó cuando la acerque al caballo  
-Will a mi me dan miedo los caballos, mejor te sigo a pie  
-te prometo que nada te pasara, confía en mí  
-está bien, confió en ti

La subí al caballo y luego me coloque detrás de ella, cabalgue a un ritmo despacio para que no tuviera miedo , ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza la abrace y le susurre al oído  
- no temas lizzie yo te protegeré-  
ella abrió los ojos ,vi como su mirada se calmó y ella me sonrió lo único que hice fue devolverle la sonrisa llegamos a netherfield ,la ayude a descender del caballo y ella sonrió la tome de la mano y nos escabullimos por la puerta de servicio , entonces la lleve a la biblioteca , ella quedo sin palabras su cara mostró una alegría sin igual que no supo que decir simple mente me abrazo y yo le correspondí , al principio con algo de timidez  
-will esto es grandioso nunca había visto algo así  
- es mi lugar favorito de la casa le dije  
- el mío también - los dos volteamos a ver y me sorprendí , era mi padre ¿Que hacia despierto tan temprano?,¿ qué haría me regañaría ? Me quede atónito  
-hola pequeña, soy el padre de Fitzwilliam- él le extendió su mano  
-mi nombre es Elizabeth, tengo 8 años  
-padre hoy es el cumpleaños de Elizabeth y creí que podría traerla a que disfrutara de los ejemplares -sonreí al ver que mi padre sonreía  
-¿a sí, que hoy es tu cumpleaños Elizabeth? , mira te diré algo, escoge el libro que más te guste y puedes llevártelo por ser amiga de Fitzwilliam  
-¡oh señor muchas gracias! -ella abrazo a mi padre él me miro y yo solo puede sonreí  
Salió corriendo por el salón, al momento que revisaba cada uno de los títulos yo solo pude reírme, nunca la vi tan feliz le agradecería a mi padre por esto, cuando me fije ella tenía suelto el cabello, se le había desatado una de sus trenzas.  
Ella se acerco a mí y a mi padre y nos señalo el libro que ella quería  
-padre tengo que regresar a Elizabeth a su casa  
-por supuesto , hasta luego señorita Elizabeth  
-hasta luego Señor - ella le hizo una reverencia y salimos por la entraba principal  
Nos encontramos con imperial , le había puesto un moño, la subí al caballo hasta llegar a el lago donde la baje, ella abrazaba su libro con una gran emoción  
-lizzie hay algo que quiero darte y es a imperial  
- will yo no podría, el es tulló  
-insisto, yo regresare al colegio en un par de días y el estará muy triste y espero que lo puedas cuidar, además que a si me podrás recordar  
- entonces lo tomaré, por ti will , es hora de que me vaya a mi casa  
- lizzie mañana nos iremos de Hertfordshire , ¿crees que podría verte un poco más temprano ?  
- por supuesto will, imperial y yo estaremos aquí  
Ella tomo a imperial intentando cargarlo , el era un sabueso (Beagle)tenía un tamaño mediano pero Elizabeth era muy pequeña y delgada como para poder levantarlo , al final se rindió e hizo que le siguiera, me quede contemplando como mi perro se marchaba con Elisabeth me reí por lo gracioso de la escena, al menos él la protegería en mi ausencia , al llegar a casa me encontré con mi padre, el me sonreía y noto la nostalgia en mi rostro  
-¿ y bien?- me dijo el  
- su nombre es Elizabeth tiene 8 años de edad nos vemos en las mañanas para salir a jugar , le he regalado a imperial  
-¿le regalaste a tu cachorro? Pero creí que lo querías mucho-  
- ella cuidara mejor de él, que yo en la escuela, además ella tendrá quien le cuide en sus paseos.  
-a sí que es verdad  
-¿qué cosa es verdad?  
-tu madre me dijo que el otro día en meryton te enamoraste , de una niña de cabello castaño  
-no amo a Lizzie, solamente la quiero-me sonroje ante el comentario que hice  
- todos los días he visto cuando sales con tu cachorro y tu caballo  
-ella es increíble , no es como ninguna niña de sociedad que conozcan  
-¿Quién es su familia?, ¿cuál es su apellido ?  
como era posible , en todo este tiempo no le había preguntado su apellido ni sabía de donde vivía , solo sabía que ella era hija de un caballero  
- no lo sé, nunca le he preguntado  
-hijo, nuestra familia tiene una estándar que seguir, eres hijo de un duque no puedes mezclarte con cualquier persona  
-¡ ella es hija de un caballero !-exclame , no podía tolerar que pusieran a Lizzie como mi inferior  
-como sea, mañana volveremos a Pemberly y tú en unos días a la escuela –solo la idea me ponía triste  
-padre quiero darle algo especial a Elizabeth  
-¿más?, ¿la quieres mucho verdad?  
-si-asentí  
-vamos a meryton, a buscar algo especial entonces-mi padre tomo su bastón y pidió el carruaje

Pasamos buscando algo que pudiera darle a Elizabeth, debía ser algo muy especial con lo que ella supiera lo importante que es para mí, y lo encontramos un reloj que parecía un relicario tenía una cara liza por dentro le mandamos a grabar las palabras:  
"Te protegeré desde donde este  
atte.: Will "  
mañana se lo daría, mi padre vio en mi cara la felicidad y me abrazo él no era una persona muy expresiva pero eso me hizo muy feliz.  
A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, tome una bolsa de caramelos que compre ayer al igual que el regalo de Elizabeth y la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me dirigí en mi caballo al lago y me sorprendí de lo que vi, Elizabeth tenía tendido una manta y una canasta a lado de imperial

- hola Lizzie ¿cómo se porto imperial?  
-muy bien, mi madre me regaño por llevar a un perro a casa , pero mi padre me dejo conservarlo, mis hermanas lo amaron  
-¿qué es todo esto?-le sonreí, no podía evitarlo ella me sacaba lo mejor de mi  
-te prepare unos pastelillos al igual que un poco de fruta, como agradecimiento y despedida ya que hoy te vas  
-gracias-en mi cara se reflejaba la tristeza , no quería dejar a Elizabeth , no ahora que la había conocido  
-pues comamos-  
Reímos y charlamos , disfrute de los pastelillos y al final compartimos los dulces que había traído ,sabía que ya se acercaba la hora de irme.  
-Elizabeth quiero darte algo muy especial para que me recuerdes  
-ya me diste mucho Will primero tu amistad ,segundo a imperial y luego el libro de tu padre  
-hay algo que te compre-me coloque detrás de ella ,le moví sus trenzas que tapaban su cuellos delgado y finalmente le coloque el pequeño reloj  
Ella cuando lo vio no contuvo su emoción a lo que me abrazo muy fuerte tumbándome en el pasto ella se emocionó tanto y me beso la mejilla, creo que si le hubiera traído 10 me hubiera dado un beso en la boca, pero era mucho pedir

-Will es hermoso y además dice algo...gracias, nadie antes me había obsequiado muchas cosas antes  
-no es nada Elizabeth, pero ya me tengo que marchar  
-está bien  
Me acerque a mi perro y le dije  
-imperial, tienes que cuidar a Elizabeth en todo, en sus paseos y en lo que haga como si yo estuviera con ella -ella empezó a llorar y me levanté, ella se levantó y me abrazo. Me partía el corazón verla así, la intente consolar con palabras dulces y ella se calmó necesitaba retirarme pronto o el que lloraría sería yo, sin decir nada la solté del abrazo y le bese tiernamente la mejilla, su piel era muy suave y con eso me subí a mi caballo sin mirar atrás

nota:gracias por los comentarios el primer capitulo ya esta corregido


	3. capitulo tres-Volviendo al inicio

Capítulo tres

Volviendo al inicio

Era un día muy cansado, estaba viajando a Londres tuve que salir de negocios a Pemberly. Después de haber dejado Hertfordshire hace 14 años, todo había cambiado ya no era aquel niño que fui, de carácter alegre y tierno. Mis padre muro un año después de que nos fuimos y luego le siguió mi madre, ella no pudo vivir sin mi padre, le amaba tanto y la muerte se los llevo a los dos dejándome a mi solo con Georgiana, asumí mi cargo en pemberly, todo bajo la supervisión de mis tíos Lady Catherine de Bourgh y los condes de Matlock ellos se esforzaron por darme una educación digna de mi posición, nunca fui el mismo después de la muerte de mis padres dejo un gran vacío en mi.  
Fui a la universidad y todo marchaba bien hasta ahora, ¡George Wickham! eso había pasado.  
Intentó seducir a mi hermana y que se fugara con el solo por su herencia, el la había dañado muchísimo ella apenas tenía 15 años cuando ocurrió aquello, ya había pasado un tiempo he iría a ver como se encontraba Georgi.  
Tenía muchas ganas de verla, sentía que le había fallado, se supone que yo soy su guardián, su hermano, madre y padre pero le falle.  
Baje del carruaje y me recibió mi personal como siempre. me encontré con Georgi en el jardín la levanté y la hice girar en mis brazos ella todavía era mi niña  
-¡hermano que buenos que has llegado! estoy muy feliz de verte- ella reía  
-quería asegurarme que estabas bien, antes de pasar una temporada con charles , quiere comprar una propiedad no recuerdo donde , el quiere mi opinión y en dos semanas partiré  
-el primo Richard vendrá la semana que viene, luego partiré con él a Matlock para pasar la temporada con nuestra tía la condesa - me dijo ella  
-eso tengo entendido, pero esta semana la pasaremos solo tú y yo –le toque con mi dedo la punta de su nariz ,Georgi se veía triste no se había recuperado de lo que le había hecho ese idiota  
-sabes mañana te puedo llevar a que compres unos vestidos nuevos para tu viaje -  
-will, harías eso por mi-ella mi abrazo , sabía el sacrificio que era para mí acompañarla a comprar , era una actividad que francamente odiaba.  
Me encontraba fuera de la tienda cuando vi a dos damas una perseguían un pañuelos por el suelo y la otra de ellas que era rubia y una belleza convencional seguía a la que estaba enfrente detrás del pañuelo ella era un ángel, de cabello castaño con rizos salvajes y unos hermosos ojos oscuros , tenía la sensación de que había alguien con la misma descripción , decidí que le traería el pañuelo a lo que lo seguí hasta que lo tome y se lo entregue  
-una bella dama no debería andar tras un pañuelo- en ese momento tome su mano y le devolví el pañuelo tenía dos iniciales **_EB_**, no sabía de dónde había salido tal atrevimiento pero ella era muy bella y merecía ser idolatrada  
-agradezco una acción tan galante de un caballero como usted -ella se sonrojó lo que hacía que se viera divina  
-no tiene nada que agradecer¿ es de la cuidad?  
-oh, no estábamos aquí para nuestra presentación en sociedad  
-entiendo y ¿ya fue el acontecimiento?  
-si hace unos días, pronto volveremos a casa  
-es una lástima  
En ese momento yo quede paralizado, ella era muy bella... ¿comó es que surgió este impulso de hablarle?, La otra joven se acercaba a lo que me dijo

-disculpe señor pero tengo que retirarme- fue lo último que me dijo antes de dar un reverencia  
-señorita-es todo lo que pude decir al momento de hacer una inclinación tenía que saber su nombre , tenía que pregúntale quien era , pero no ya era suficiente de atrevimientos hoy, yo era un caballero y no podía darme eso lujos por lo que regrese a el carruaje en espera de Georgi ella salió de la tienda con muchos paquetes y se le veía feliz, me pase la semana con Georgiana hasta que llego Richard, el era mayor que yo como por 4 años, le explique a Richard que iría a pasar una temporada con charles no estaba en mi mejor momento pero se lo había prometido, le encargue a georgiana algo me traía muy pendiente a ella.

La semana paso rápido y pronto me vi en camino Hertfordshire, aquel lugar me traía recuerdos, al llegar me encontré a charles el me saludo muy efusivamente , luego se encontraba caronline , una mujer frívola que solo le importaba el dinero y la posición social, nunca le llame la atención pero cuando se enteró de que yo era un duque me empezó a Coquetear ligeramente pero no fue hasta que invite a charles a pasar una temporada a pemberly que empezó con el acoso , charles se reía de mi por mi situación ,en cambio yo simplemente de pensar en caroline era horrible pero muchas de las mujeres que conocía eran así, a demás supuestamente yo estaba comprometido , Lady Catherine de Bourgh decía que la voluntad de mi madre era que me casara con mi prima Anne. Ella no tenía belleza alguna era delgada, enfermiza y no poseí ningún atractivo físico, solo el pensarlo me aterraba la idea, gracias al cielo por problemas yo había podio evitar el matrimonio, no era mi deseo contraer matrimonio , no conocía a una mujer que me inspirara el amor que yo había visto en mis padres, muchos de los matrimonios en mi círculo eran arreglado y sin amor, en los cuales se tenían amantes, por que las esposas no cumplían con sus obligaciones ,nunca había probado lo que era compartir la cama con una mujer , mi padre no me llevo a un burdel ni sentí ánimos de hacerlo yo mismo, sabía que se podían contraer enfermedades horribles y el hecho de tener una alta posición me hacia rechazar la idea , el tener bastardos con una mujer de esa vida no era una opción tampoco las esposas insatisfechas de muchos colegas , había crecido me había vuelto un hombre guapo a decir verdad. Al no descargar mis pasiones busque como libera energía atrás vez de cabalgar y el esgrima, tenía una condición excelente. Supe resistirme a las pasiones carnales por lo menos hasta que este casado no era ignorante en el tema había leído libros donde se explicaba muy explícitamente a través de ilustraciones al igual que en momentos de privacidad donde había tenía actividades nocturnas muy placenteras solo.  
Al ver donde me encontraba los recuerdos y la nostalgia me atacaron era netherfield park el lugar donde pase el mejor tiempo de mi vida, me enoje con charles era estúpido e irracional de mi parte, trate de calmarme pero recibí peores noticias , pronto llegarían la otra hermana de Bingley era insoportable y venía con su marido el día no podía ser peor ,desempaque y pensé que dar una vuelta en mi caballo sería la mejor opción, tal vez me  
encontraría con Elizabeth una vez más aunque era muy remoto la posibilidad, aquella niña tal vez había dejado de dar sus paseos, tal vez se había casado tendría 21 años ahorita y estaría en edad casadera era algo que me ponía triste de solo pensarlo.

Me dirigí al lago con mi caballo , no encontré a nadie mis sospechas tal vez sea ciertas no pude evitar tener más coraje en mí ,me senté a descansar en la roca que estaba cerca del árbol recordé cuando Elizabeth y yo jugábamos juntos en especial un día que estuvimos haciendo carreras para ver quién era más rápido , por supuesto que yo era mucho más rápido y le gane enseguida vi como ella se sentía triste a lo que decidí sacarle una sonrisa, me senté en la roca le dije que subiera a mi espalda y tomara mis hombros y a si lo hizo , empecé a correr con ella lo más rápido que yo podía, ella reía mucho pero ya me había cansado , tropecé con un raíz de un árbol lo que me hizo caer con Elizabeth ,me asegure que ella no se golpeará o lastimará envolviéndola en mis brazos, por desgracia yo no podía decir lo mismo de mi, me había golpeado la rodilla provocando una apertura no muy profunda , a decir verdad con unos puntos estaría resulto pero el dolor era muy grande en ese momento que me contuve para no llorar , no quería asustar a Elizabeth.  
-¿Will estas bien?-ella se acerco a mi yo estaba en posición fetal cubriendo mi rodilla  
-he... Si... Deja me solo un momento...-mi voz era quebradiza  
-no Will esto es mi culpa yo te voy a curar como lo hace mi mamá-ella se acerco a mi levanto una parte de mi pantalón hasta más arriba de mi rodilla  
-¡oh Will cuanto lo siento!-ella se cubrió la boca, fue a el lago y con sus pequeñas manos recogió un poco de agua lo puso en mi rodilla  
-¡ahuch! -me queje ,dolía pero así se podría limpiar la herida  
Ella siguió repitiendo esto hasta que mi rodilla quedo limpia, fue entonces que tomo los listón de sus trenzas y los uso para cubrir mi rodilla, su cabello callo en cascada no me resistí de tomar un rizo entre mis dedos ,al final no pudo amararlos con fuerza los listones por lo que la ayude finalmente me dijo  
-mi mamá siempre que pasa algo así ella dice que la mejor cura es un beso-ella me miro a la cara y no pude evitar sonrojarme, trague saliva antes de hablar  
-no debemos pasar por alto su buen consejo entonces-mi cara reflejaba una ilusión sin igual pero rápidamente cambió cuando ella le dio un beso a mi rodilla vendada en vez de a mi, mi expresión de anhelo se trasformó en ternura ella no dejaba de sorprenderme era tan inocente ,tan pura, ella era un ángel uno que solo yo había descubierto y sentía que me pertenecía.  
Estaba echado en el suelo con mi rodilla extendida cuando ella se sentó a mi lado y se acurrucó en mi pecho.  
-Will lamento lo que paso, fue mi culpa-ella bajó su mirada  
-no lizzie, no tienes nada que lamentar yo no vi la raíz de ese árbol, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho -yo la abrace para que pudiera sentir mi corazón, nunca había latido tan rápido y no sabía porque ¿a caso estaría enfermo? no podía ser, tenía que ser que el ejercicio me había dejado agotado, si eso era.  
Ella me abrazo y no nos dijimos nada por un largo tiempo hasta que ya era hora de partir, le di un pequeño beso en sus cabellos y ella levantó la vista.  
-Lizzie tenemos que irnos ya- le sonreí  
-si tienes razón Will -por alguna razón ella estaba sonrojada , sus cachetes se veían como unas manzanas  
-¿me podrías ayudar a levantarme? ya me siento bien-ella se paró y tomo mis manos y tiro con fuerza ella no me ayudaba en absoluto pero era un buen pretexto para tomar sus manos , me dio mucha risa la cara de Elizabeth tenía cerrado sus ojos con fuerza al momento que tiraba de mi, fue entonces que puse toda mi fuerza y me levanté por mi cuenta ella sonrió al creer que ella me había levantado ,hice un esfuerzo para no quejarme del dolor, ella se despidió de mi deseando que me recupera y luego cuando ya no la vi me subí en mi caballo y llame a imperial que se encontraba dormido, nos dirigimos de nuevo a netherfield, deje mi caballo al mozo y me fui directo por la cocina encontré a la señora Harris y le dije que me caí, le pregunte si sabía coser y ella me dijo que si a lo que levanté mi pantalón para que me pusieran los puntos ella tomo los listones y no vi donde los puso ya que tenía cerrados mi ojos mientras me cosía cuando termino me vendo de nuevo con una tela ,mis ojos buscaban los listones pero ella los arrojo a la chimenea, quería gritar y reclamarle era el único recuerdo que tenía de lizzie , pero ella no lo sabía  
-¿por qué lo tiro? -ella me miro con interrogante  
-señorito Darcy los listones estaban muy empapados de sangre y estaban muy secos lavarlos no les abría quitado la sangre y se hubieran resquebrajado al momento, además son solo listones hay muchos en la cajonera de atrás si a si lo desea-ella no sabía lo que significaba para mí a sí que le di las gracia y me retire le pedí que lo le mencionara nada a mi madre y a mi padre por miedo a que supieran de Elizabeth.

Lleno de nostalgia y cansado me quite de ahí por lo que regrese a netherfield con los ánimos en el suelo, si no fuera poco eso, estaba Caroline ahí por lo que estas serían unas vacaciones muy difíciles. Así que decidí que no regresaría ese lago que solo me traía recuerdos.  
Pasaron 3 días cuando me entere que abría un baile en la casa de los señores Lucas , charles sin preguntarme a seguro mi asistencia fue algo que me enojo ,ya estaba a punto de estallar primero con el recuerdo de este lugar, segundo por los acosos de caroline al igual que las quejas de los señores Hurst y ahora esto.  
llegando la noche mi carácter no era el mejor de hecho estaba muy enojado, charles sonreía a toda dama que veía , al entrar al salón la música del baile se detuvo al igual que el baile , la gente nos dejo pasar y pude ver cómo me evaluaba , era como un trofeo que muchas quisieran obtener . No sería distinto que en otras ocasiones en sociedad, sabiendo cual sería mi destino sabía que mi noche sería terrible así decidí que pasaría de inadvertido en las sombras, tal vez mi altura me complicaba el asunto pero gracias a mi cabello oscuro y mis ropas oscuras no era tan difícil.  
Mientras nos abríamos paso encontré una mirada que me cautivó eran unos ojos hermosos oscuros ¡dios mío, eran los mismos que en Londres! No sé cuánto tiempo nos vimos pero sabía que está en peligro de enamorarme a sí que desvié la mirada arrebatadamente luego Sir Lucas nos explicaba las familias que se encontraban presentes ,cuando una mujer regordeta y con la voz más chillona e irritante que había escuchado se acerco

-oh señor Bingley, es un gusto por fin conocerle- dijo ella  
-señor Bingley, estos son los señores Bennet y sus hijas jane Bennet, Elizabeth Bennet y Mary Bennet- explico Sir Lucas al momento que le señalaba, mis ojos se fijaron en esa bella mujer ¿podría ser mi Elizabeth que conocí de niño? nunca supe su apellido y una vez me menciono de donde vivía pero yo no recordaba, la primera vez que me lo dijo yo estaba aturdido con ella, como deseaba saber quién era ella. No puedes acercarte a una dama y pregúntale ¿hey disculpa de casualidad eras la niña que compartió un verano conmigo de la cual me enamore profundamente, ya que nunca te pregunte tu apellido y conexiones y si son pocos y bajos lamento que no nos podremos relacionar debido a que ahora soy un duque ? No podría eso sería ser demasiado atrevido y grosero.  
-tengo otras dos hijas pero ellas ya están bailando

-señores bennet déjeme les presento a la señorita Bingley , a su hermana la señora Lousia Hurst y su esposo el señor Hurst al igual que al señor Darcy duque de pemberly en Derbyshire  
-es un placer señor-con esto se retiraron lo cual agradecí mucho.

Esta en un parado observando a charles el estaba bailando con la mayor de las Bennet  
Cuando la señorita Elizabeth se acercó a mí, ella era baja de estatura comparada conmigo pero cuando voltee a verla me di cuenta que tenía un sutil escote en su vestidos lo que hacía que su cremosa piel se hiciera visible desde mi posición, tenía que pensar en otra cosa y fue cuando ella volteó a verme

-no baila usted señor Darcy-pregunto ella con una sonrisa  
-no sí puedo evitarlo-decidí no verla a los ojos tenía que calmarme y quitarme esos pensamientos de la mente, ella se alejó y me sentí miserable

Todos estaban bailando yo solo los observada desde la oscuridad cuando charles se acercó a mi

-Darcy amigo ¿por qué no estás bailando? , jamás había visto a chicas tan en encantadoras en un solo lugar  
- tu estas bailando con la única guapa del lugar-estaba enojado , muy irritado caroline no se me despegaba, los recuerdos de Elizabeth me atormentaban y si no fuera poco me encontraba en un lugar contra mi voluntad  
-es la criatura más bella que mis ojos hayan visto, y su hermana Elizabeth es bastante bonita, ella está justo detrás de ti -voltee a verla era la hermosa chica de los ojos que me habían cautivado con un vestido verde que asentaba el color de su piel ligeramente morena al igual que su cabello recogido dejaba ver su delicioso cuello , mi mente divago y me imagine disfrutando de los manjares de aquella criatura  
-tal vez deberían presentarlos-charles soltó una sonrisa y el pánico se hizo mi dueño, no podía dejar que el me presentarán, por más que me estimaba él y Richard solían dejarme en ridículo frente a las damas , como si yo fuese una especie de ogro y no podía darme el lujo de que me humillara frente a esa bella mujer  
-es bastante tolerable diría yo, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme- mi enojo había explotado ,todo el coraje almacenado salió a la luz, pero necesitaba que me creyera indiferente  
-de que hablas Darcy ella es perfecta-todavía me lo recordaba , pero tenía que pensar en cómo deshacerme de charles  
-mejor disfruta de tu pareja ,pierdes el tiempo conmigo -el me obedeció sin preámbulos , fue entonces cuando decidí ver a la señorita Elizabeth y ver donde se había ido ,ella ya no estaba en la habitación lo cual me altero estuve buscando por un largo rato hasta que caroline me interceptó ella me solicito un baile al cual me negué eso hizo que su enojo se expandiera más ,continúe mi búsqueda hasta que la encontré bromeando con la señorita Lucas ella no me había vistos, desde mi posición escuchaba que hablaban de mi ¿ cómo era posible que después de que la rechace estuviera bromeando?  
Me sentía como el peor de los idiotas ella me había escuchado, si tal vez charles pudo haber dado una mala impresión de mi...fui más estúpido y di una peor yo mismo, como podría reparar el daño de lo que había hecho de repente la señorita Lucas me vio y pude ver como se volvió a verme la señorita Elizabeth para fijarse en mi, está muy enfadada con el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos desataban fuego sin igual deseaba poder sacarla del salo y simplemente besarla.  
Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer ¿que tenían ella que me había hechizado?, tenía que alejarme si no , tal vez no sería dueño de mi mismo y mi decoro sería echado afuera sin más que decir me aleje de nuevo en la oscuridad a pasar la noche mientras me atormentaba la imagen de aquella diosa .  
Más tarde charles estaba charlando con la señorita Bennet decidí unirme a su conversación cuando vi a la señorita Elizabeth por desgracia Caroline me siguió, ella se nos unió lo que pude ver era a la señora Bennet que no dejaba de alabar a su hija mayor

-mi jane es considerada la belleza de la región -dijo la señora Bennet -cuando tenía 15 años un hombre se enamoro que yo creí que le haría una proposición pero solo le escribía unos poemas muy bonito-en ese momento la señorita Elizabeth trato de callar a su madre  
-y eso fue todo quien descubriría el poder de la poesía para matar el amor-dijo ella  
-creí que la poesía alimentaba el amor -le respondí  
-de un amor sólido tal vez pero si no es más que una vaga inclinación un mal soneto lo mataría para siempre-ella era muy elocuente  
-¿y que recomienda usted para fomentar el afecto?-un impulso de desafiarla se me escapo no sabía porque  
-el baile aún si la pareja es apenas tolerable- ella se fue , se le veía furiosa era la confirmación de que me había escuchado, fui un imbécil tenía ganas de ir tras ella y pedirle perdón pero el decoro me lo impedía , un caballero no podría salir detrás de una dama así, además me había ganado en nuestro pequeño encuentro

La noche término y me vi en el carruaje con Caroline que no paraba de quejarse , con un enamorado charles y con el señor Hurst que se estaba durmiendo , al llegar a mi habitación no podía dormir me acosaba la imagen de mi ángel, tenía que saber quién era con exactitud ¿sería acaso mi Elizabeth ?.  
En un momento de la noche se abrió mi puerta cuando levanté mi vista era mi ángel, estaba en un bellísimo camisón blanco que dejaba ver su hermosa figura ella se puso ahorcajas de mi me beso la mejilla luego fue descendiendo y se detuvo en el ovulo de mi oreja hasta llegar a mi cuello donde solté un gemido, la tome de las caderas la necesitaba, estaba por besar sus labios cuando desperté, todo fue un sueño, un maravilloso sueño.

Nota: Hey gracias por sus comentarios, si a mí también me encanta el amor de los niños se me hizo muy tierno pero ya le di el final, no te preocupes veré como anexar un poco más adelante ya que esta historia todos estará conectado, intento combinar. Lo que sería un amor puro y tierno sin olvidar la pasión que se desata en el mismo.

Gracias por su apoyo :

Analiaapocaliptica,maitam,LizzieBG , para mi son importantes sus comentarios un abraso


	4. capitulo cuatro-mi lizzie

Capítulo cuatro

Mi Lizzie

Los días pasaban rápido Bingley se daba vueltas por longbourn con tal de ver a la Señorita Bennet, en ocasiones yo me topaba con la señorita Elizabeth aunque Siempre terminaban mal nuestro encuentros.  
Hoy charles y yo recibimos una Invitación a comer fuera de la casa por lo que Caroline y los Hurst comería solos la idea no sonaba mal, me quería alejar de Caroline.  
Al llegar a casa Caroline se quejaba más que de costumbre con su hermana  
-Es totalmente incivilizado, como no uso su carruaje, las nubes eras visibles -dijo Caroline  
-Si no fuera lo peor solo nos ocasionara problemas al cuidarla -respondió la señora Hurst y en ese momento Bingley se introdujo en la conversación  
-¿De quién hablan Caroline?-pregunto el  
-De la señorita Bennet, la invitamos a comer y ella vino a caballo en la lluvia ¿Puedes créelo? , ahora está arriba con un resfriado -  
-¡Esto es inaudito! , ¿Han llamado un doctor?-sin más palabras charles corrió y le Pidió a su mayordomo que mandara a llamar a el médico, acto seguido corrió a Gran velocidad las escaleras

Decidí que le seguiría ,lo vi el estaba frente a la puerta y no se atrevía a tocar pero Al verme tomo valor, respondieron desde adentro que pasáramos  
-Buenas tardes señorita Bennet , lamento mucho que se encuentre enferma por la Invitación de mis hermanas que no era mal intencionada -el estaba muy cerca de La puerta al parecer tenía miedo de entrar , yo me quede fuera ,no tenia por que Entrar  
-No se preocupe señor Bingley en un par de horas podré retirarme a mi casa de Nuevo -ella le sonrió ,bueno ella siempre sonreía mucho  
-Por supuesto que no, he mandado a llamar a el médico y estará aquí muy pronto , Si él nos indica que salud está en buenas condiciones con gusto la dejare irse , Pero si no me temo que tendrá que convalecer aquí , no se preocupe yo Personalmente me asegurare de sea atendida de manera excelsa -charles estaba Muy preocupado , al parecer se estaba enamorando  
-Señor Bingley no quiero ser una molestia -dijo ella  
-No tiene de que preocuparse que yo estoy encantado-él se trabo y carraspeo Antes de poder hablar -de poder servirle , no de que usted este enferma claro

El médico llego y dio instrucciones de que no debía ser movida en los siguiente Días, al parecer una fiebre la había atacado, ella pido papel y tinta para poder Enviar una carta a su hermana.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno Caroline se sentó cerca de mí, ella no Dejaba de acosarme a sí que intente buscar conversación con el señor Hurst sobre Los negocios pero el solo está preocupado por la comida que todavía no nos Servían, el mayordomo entro anunciado el nombre más bello que pudiese existir, El de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet en aquel momento me paralice y me levanté a Saludarla como se debía, poder verla así con el cabello salvaje y suelto era como En mi sueño. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por el esfuerzo y sus ojos tenían un Brillo sin igual, ella pidió ver a su hermana y charles la llevo a la habitación.  
Sentí que me desmayaba tal vez la mire de una manera muy indiscreta pero ella Solo se sonrojó ante el calor de mi mirada.

Pasaban los días y la señorita Elizabeth se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo Cuidando a su hermana, cuando ella solía bajar y nos topábamos teníamos la Tendencia a discutir, creo que le deje muy mala impresión con el baile, pero era Un impulso que surgía, nunca había conocido una dama así, bueno si había Conocido a una lo que ahora tenía que averiguar si eran la misma persona ó si Eran otra, ella no era la única que estaba pendiente de la señorita Bennet charles Estaba muy pendiente de ella.

Una tarde mientras yo escribía una cartas de negocios al igual que le escribía a Georgi ocurrió otro enfrentamiento, era como el quinto o sexto no es que los Contara ¿verdad?, pero el primero fue en el baile, algunos en su casa y otro en un Baile de Sir Lucas en donde ella habló con sarcasmo de mi y donde Caroline se Enteró de mi admiración hacia ella:

Estaba parado observándola y preguntándome ¿como una intrigante mujer me Había rechazado? , cuando Caroline se acercó a mí:

–Adivino por qué está tan pensativo-me dijo ella  
–Creo que no- ¿por qué se me seguía acercando?  
–Está pensando en lo insoportable que le seria pasar más veladas de esta forma, en una sociedad como esta; y por supuesto, soy de su misma opinión. Nunca he estado más enojada. ¡Qué gente tan insípida y qué alboroto arman! Con lo insignificantes que son y qué importancia se dan. Daría algo por oír sus críticas sobre ellos-en una parte si pensaba eso pero ahora alguien reinaba mis pensamientos  
–Sus conjeturas son totalmente equivocadas. Mi mente estaba ocupada en cosas más agradables. Estaba meditando sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa-¡espera! ¿Que acababa de decir?  
-¿Podría decirme quien en la dama que inspira tal pensamiento?-La señorita Bingley me miró fijamente deseando que le dijese qué dama había inspirado tales Pensamientos. Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho y tenía que ocultar mi gran admiración a Elizabeth a lo que conteste:  
–La señorita Elizabeth Bennet.  
– ¡La señorita Bennet! Me deja atónita. ¿Desde cuándo es su favorita? Y dígame, ¿cuando tendré́ que darle la enhorabuena?  
–Esa es exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que me hiciese. La imaginación de una dama va muy rápido y salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio en un momento. Sabía que me daría la enhorabuena-sabía que Caroline atacaría a la señorita Elizabeth por lo que decidí mostrar indiferencia  
–Si lo toma tan en serio, creeré́ que es ya cosa hecha. Tendrá́ usted una suegra encantadora, de veras, y ni que decir tiene que estará́ siempre en Pemberly con ustedes-esta mujer por más desagradable que fuese tenía razón, la señora Bennet era el tipo de suegra que nadie quisiese tener.

Volviendo al momento seguí escribiendo mi carta a georgiana:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Querida Georgi  
Estos días lejos de ti no han sido fáciles ya que te extraño bastante espero que Estés disfrutando de tu estadía en Matlock mientras que yo estoy sufriendo con la compañía de Caroline Bingley.  
Pasando a otros asuntos estos días he estado teniendo unos enfrentamientos con Una joven, la señorita Elizabeth disculpa si no te la menciono por su apellido pero Es que es la segunda hija de cinco y he nombrado a la señorita Bennet a la mayor , ella ha despertado un interés inusual en charles no es como las veces anteriores Que se ha enamorado esta vez es diferente ,lo que me preocupa es que su apego Tal vez sea mayor que el de ella , ellos no tiene ni conexiones ni fortuna por lo que Para ellos sería un matrimonio ventajoso , su madre de ellas tiene la típica forma De cualquier madre casamentera aunque debo de admitir que la señorita Bennet y La señorita Elizabeth no se parecen a su familia ellas son refinadas y se comportan Como damas no como sus hermanas.  
La que le sigue no sabe cuando no tiene que compartir su "talento" por así decirle Y las otras dos se la pasan coqueteando y bailando ellas deberían estar en un Colegio y no en la pista de baile.  
La señorita Elizabeth se encuentra con nosotros aquí en netherfield debido a que Caroline y la señora Hurst invitaron a comer hace unos días a la señorita Bennet ya Que charles y yo comimos fuera, ella vino a caballo a través de la lluvia y tomo un Resfriado al igual que fiebre, su hermana la señorita Elizabeth vino enseguida a Cuidar de ella puedes cree que camino más de tres millas solo por venir a cuidar a Su hermana con un simple resfriado pensándolo yo también lo haría por ti Georgi Eso y más, volviendo a el asunto he tenido algunos enfrentamientos con ella en un Principio por mi culpa debido a mi comportamiento , sabes bien que los bailes no Son de mi agrado y estaba muy irritado con charles por mentir para asegurar mi Asistencia tal vez descargue mi enojo en un comentario que hice a la señorita Elizabeth ,esa es la raíz de los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido aunque le Encuentro estimulante , hasta hace un momento tuvimos uno debido a Caroline Como siempre me estaba agobiando con su presencia, charles hablaba que todas Las damas son educadas yo le desmentí su comentario diciendo que no conocía a Más de media docena que realmente merecieran la definición de la palabra ya que Debía dominar muchas artes pero ella me respondió que una mujer así no existía Ya que los hombres se aterrarían de verla, los señores Hurst y Caroline se pusieron A hablar mal de la señorita a lo que ella dejo la habitación, tengo unas sospechas De que la señorita Elizabeth podría ser alguien que conocí años atrás espero Pronto descubrir si es ella, mi querida Georgi me tengo que retirar y espero pronto Tener noticias de ti deseando que tu estadía sea placentera._

_Tu hermano_  
_**Fitzwilliam Darcy**_

_**.**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Claro que habían cosas que yo no le podía mencionar a Georgi como que Caroline siguió con sus acosos mientras yo escribía cartas de negocios y un día mientras la ignoraba intento llamar mi atención con la música a lo que decidí que enmendaría mi falta con la señorita Elizabeth, ella me conoció en Londres siendo intrépido ¿por qué no volver a serlo? , me acerque a ella:  
– ¿Le apetecería, señorita Bennet, aprovechar esta oportunidad para bailar un reel?-  
Ella sonrió́ y no contestó. ¿A caso no me abría escuchado?, repetí la pregunta  
– ¡Oh! –Dijo ella–, ya había oído la pregunta, Estaba meditando la respuesta. Sé que usted querría que contestase que sí, y así́ habría tenido el placer de criticar mis gustos; pero a mí me encanta echar por tierra esa clase de trampas y defraudar a la gente que está premeditando un desaire. Por lo tanto, he decidido decirle que no deseo bailar en absoluto. Y, ahora, desaíreme si se atreve-no sabía que decir ¿intento insultar me a caso?  
–No me atrevo, se lo aseguro-fue lo único que logre decir, al ser rechazado me regrese a mi asiento y pude ver como Caroline la miraba con furia en sus ojos.  
Ella siguió provocándome en varias ocasiones hablando mal de los Bennet y en algunas ocasiones de Elizabeth aunque cada vez que lo hacía, salía desilusionada de que yo no concordara con ella.

Una mañana en mis paseos matutinos me encontré con la sorpresa de que la señorita Elizabeth había salido a caminar, ella se detuvo debajo de un árbol con un libro, debía ser mi Elizabeth la misma que yo recordaba de niños todo encajaba. Hoy la abordaría lo había decidido ya que en la noche charles y sus hermanas al igual que su hermano en ley saldrían a comer, se me había invitado le invente a charles que tenía un dolor de cabeza por lo que me justifico.

Mientras la veía caminar vi que la señora Hurst se la llevo a lo que decidí seguirlas, escuche pasos de tras mío y pude ver a Caroline, ella se acercó a mí con intención de hablar mal de la señorita Elizabeth:

-Espero que cuando ese deseado acontecimiento tenga lugar, hará́ usted a su suegra unas cuantas advertencias para que modere su lengua; y si puede conseguirlo, evite que las hijas menores anden detrás de los oficiales. Y, si me permite mencionar un tema tan delicado, procure refrenar ese algo, rayando en la presunción y en la impertinencia, que su dama posee- ella se reía, en ocasiones me costaba trabajo creer que esta mujer y mi mejor amigo, un hombre generoso y amable fueran hermanos  
– ¿Tiene algo más que proponerme para mi felicidad domestica?- en mi voz había mucho sarcasmo  
– ¡Oh, sí! Deje que los retratos de sus tíos, los Phillips, sean colgados en la galería de Pemberly. Póngalos al lado del tío abuelo suyo, el juez. Son de la misma profesión, aunque de distinta categoría. En cuanto al retrato de su Elizabeth, no debe permitir que se lo hagan, porque ¿qué pintor podría hacer justicia a sus hermosos ojos?-esta era un mujer muy venenosa , aunque olvide la mayor parte de lo que dijo , me consentiré en un retrato de Elizabeth y el placer de poder tenerlo en Pemberly, sería perfecto todos podrían apreciar su belleza aunque solo la quería para mi ,imagine varios retratos uno de ella solo en mi despacho , otro de ella conmigo y unos mas con muchos niños algunos con cabello castaño y otros con el cabello oscuro.  
–Desde luego, no sería fácil captar su expresión, pero el color, la forma y sus bonitas pestañas podrían ser reproducidos.-En ese momento, por otro sendero del jardín, salieron a su paso la señora Hurst y la señorita Elizabeth. Quede pálido de que me hubiera escuchado o me enoje de pensar en que hubiera escuchado a la hipócrita de Caroline  
–No sabía que estabais paseando –dijo la señorita Bingley con una sonrisa falsa  
–Os habéis portado muy mal con nosotras –respondió́ la señora Hurst– al no decirnos que ibais a salir- Y, tomo mi brazo libre del dejando a Elizabeth pasearse sola. En el camino solo cabían tres. ¿Qué pretendían estas mujeres? ¿A caso humillar a Elizabeth?Eso yo no lo permitiría  
–Este paseo no es lo bastante ancho para los cuatro, salgamos a la avenida-le sugerí pero ella me contesto diciendo  
–No, no; quédense donde están. Forman un grupo encantador, está mucho mejor así́. Una cuarta persona lo echaría a perder, adiós-ella se fue y no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella aunque debo de admitir que se veía hermosa marchándose me dejaba ver su hermosa silueta en el vestido.

La noche cayó y no había señal de la señorita Elizabeth en la sala, tal vez estaba con su hermana por lo que fui a ver, toque la puerta pero nadie me respondió a lo que decidí entrar, encontré a la señorita Bennet durmiendo pero no había señal de Elizabeth. Me fui directo a su cuarto toque la puerta y nadie me respondió a lo que abrí y me encontré con la visión más bella la señorita Elizabeth en camisón blanco, tenía el cabello suelto, en el cuarto se desprendía su aroma a lavanda. Sentí una presión en mis pantalones, tenía que hacerla mía, pero eso no podía ser, yo era un caballero y ella una doncella. Estaba tan sumida en su lectura que no me escucho entrar, no fue hasta que un trago de mi saliva anunció mi presencia

-¡Señor Darcy usted no debería estar aquí!-ella intento esconderse , no es que fuera muy revelador su camisón  
-Señorita Elizabeth yo...-en ese momento lo vi, era mi reloj me acerque más ,ella se intentó alejar de mi ,pero era tarde la había acorralado contra la pared , un maldito impulso me hizo tocar el reloj que adornaba su cuello, mi mano viajo por su cara hasta que me detuve en su barbilla la levanté quería que me viera los ojos, que volviera a ver a aquel niño que fue su amigo aunque mi ojos se había oscurecidos por el deseó.

Nos vimos a los ojos directamente, yo me hundía en sus bellos ojos cafés los mismo que me hipnotizaron en mi infancia. Mi mente volvió a divagar a años atrás cuando ella y yo éramos grandes amigos.

-Lizzie, tu dijiste que no sabías nadar, sabes eso hoy va a cambiar-mi sonrisa era triunfal  
-Oh no Will me da miedo si no lo hago bien y me vuelvo ahogar-ella bajó su mira  
-No temas Lizzie , si te hundes yo te sacare , estaré cuidándote ,lo prometo-ella acepto  
Nos quitamos la ropa del exterior yo quede solo con mi camiseta y mis calzas y ella con su camisón ,me introduje en el lago cuando la vi de lejos simplemente se veía hermosa sus trenzas estaban de los lados y podía ver parte de su piel blanca ella se introdujo con miedo ,Imperial al ver que nos metíamos en el agua ,intento meterse a todo galope entre sus piernas por lo que tropezó con una roca pero antes de que cayera dentro del agua yo la atrape, yo era más alto que ella por lo que la tome en mis brazos hasta llevarla al centro ,nuestras caras estaban tan cerca ese momento justo como ahora ella rompió el contacto cuando metió su cabeza de bajó de mi barbilla, llegamos a un punto bueno no era muy bajo ni muy profundo.

Le explique lo que tendría que hacer pero ella tenía miedo la tome de la cintura cuando estaba en posición de nado esto le dio confianza de que no la soltaría él empezó a moverse más rápido hasta que lo logro finalmente la solté y me puse del otro lado ella empezó a nadar hasta llegar a mi lado la emoción fue muy fuerte para los dos la tome en mis brazos y la hice girar ella reía a carcajadas y caímos los dos abrazados en el lago.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos sin decirnos nada, solo nos tocábamos los rostros cada uno fascinado por el otro hasta que yo pude hablar  
-¿Elizabeth tu eres mi Lizzie? ¿La misma que yo conocí hace 14 años una verdad? Claro que lo eres no puede haber error alguno- murmure muy cerca de su boca  
-¿Will eres tú?-ella me miro a los ojos y puso su manos en mi cara acariciando suavemente me estremecí cuando con sus delicados dedos rozaron mi barba hasta mis patillas , me maldije por no haberme afeitado aunque ella parecía muy encantada con la textura  
-Si - logre asentir mi mano toco la conmensura de su labio, era muy suave  
-Has cambiado-ella se alejó y se volvió a mirar a el suelo -no eres mi William  
-Elizabeth si he cambiado , ya soy un hombre pero soy Will, soy tu Will - intente acercarme pero ella se alejó  
-Señor Darcy debo pedirle que se retire , un caballero no debe introducirse en una habitación solo con una dama y menos a altas horas de la noche-ella abrió la puerta estaba muy enojada ,quería decir más pero mi mente estaba en blanco a lo que solo pude salí de la habitación y la puerta se cerró frente a mi rostro.

No podía dormir, mi Lizzie estaba a unos cuartos de mi ella había crecido, se había transformado en una bella dama era delgada, pero tenía muy buenas curvas, toda ella era un ángel, por desgracia ella no me quería ver, tendría que ganarme aunque sea su perdón, por alguna razón Elizabeth desataba algo en mi que ninguna mujer había logrado despertar antes.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y pude ver cómo salía a dar su paseo diario, deje que se adelantará y cuando lo vi conveniente decidí seguirla, la ruta me parecía conocida por alguna razón después me fije era el lago donde nos reuníamos de niños ella estaba parada mientras me observaba  
-Señorita Elizabeth -no sabía que decirle o por dónde empezar  
-Señor Darcy-ella tenía el ceño fruncido  
-No sé qué decirle o por dónde empezar simple te doy gracias por volverte a encontrar Elizabeth-  
-Señor Darcy como le mencione ayer usted y yo hemos cambiado y no somos las mismas personas , El Joven que conocí era tierno y gentil , el hombre que esta frente a mi es arrogante y grosero -  
-Elizabeth yo quiero pedir disculpas...-ella me interrumpió en ese momento  
-¿Disculparse de que , de la verdad? Usted dijo lo que pensaba de mi señor muy claramente a penas soy tolerable, por lo tanto me retiro de su presencia  
-No Elizabeth por Favor déjeme explicarle-intente acercarme a ella, pero se alejó  
-Buen día señor Darcy- ella se marcho, quería seguirla tomarla de la mano pero no podía todo esto era mi culpa.

Era domingo y teníamos que ir a la iglesia, hoy sería el día que las señoritas Bennet nos dejarían, en la iglesia trate de concentrarme en el sermón , pero solo podía ver a la señorita Elizabeth, cuando decidí que intentaría no pensar en ella escuche su voz en los himnos de la iglesia era tan angelical pero pronto me di cuenta de que yo no estaba cantando intente cantar pero mi voz grave le hizo soltar una risilla , se veía tan angelical qué diablos estaba pensando ya la había descubierto era mi Lizzie pero por desgracia no podía fijarme en ella por sus conexiones y su familia ,mi padre me lo había dicho no debía relacionarme con personas de menor clase que la mía ,tenía que pensar también en georgiana y el cómo podría afectarle.  
Los servicios terminaron y los Bennet se marcharon.  
Antes de que abordarán su carruaje le ayude a subir ella tomo mi mano sentí lo mismo que cuando éramos niños, electricidad pura se desprendió de mi y sentí que también de ella.

Charles se quedo mirando mientras su carruaje desaparecía el suspiraba mientras Caroline y yo le veíamos ,obviamente no estaba pensando bien al igual que yo, por más que me despertará interés Elizabeth la señora Bennet se encargaba de apagar todo , ella era un persona irritante y sin modales yo no podría lidiar con tener una madre en ley como ella

_HOLA COMO ESTÁN, ¡WOO! LA VE VERDAD ME ENCANTAN SUS COMENTARIOS POR DESGRACIA SI CUENTO CON MUCHOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA PORQUE YO ESCRIBO EN UN IPAD YA QUE MI COMPUTADORA NO SIRVE Y EL AUTO CORRECTOR ES UN ASCO, SI TENGO FALLAS ES POR QUE TENGO QUE REVISARLOS POR MI MISMO, OTRA COSA PARA MI SUS COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES ESTE PROYECTO TIENE DOS FINALIDADES UNA ENTRETENERLOS Y LA OTRA PODER PLASMAR MI IDEA, A SI QUE MEDIANTE SUS COMENTARIOS SE SI LES GUSTA CUANDO A USTEDES LES DEJE DE GUSTAR CREO QUE TAL VEZ DEJE DE SER , VOY A INTENTAR SUBIR CADA SEMANA O ANTES SI TENGO TIEMPO AHORA ANDO PRESIONADO CON LO DE MI ESCUELA Y MI TRABAJO PERO YO HAGO LO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO _**_DIANA, Noemi Cullen, Guest Y _****analiaapocaliptica-2012 **_mientras sigan sus comentarios yo seguiré con esta historia y me esforzare mas_


	5. Capítulo cinco-baile

Capítulo cinco

Me concedería el siguiente baile

Los días pasaron desde que las Bennet se fueron y pronto charles daría un baile no es que me gustara la idea de bailar pero toda la semana había estado lloviendo y en la mansión no había mucho que hacer, todo era un fastidio sobretodo con Caroline siguiéndome además la idea de ver a Elizabeth me agradaba, charles quería dar un paseo por meryton al parecer el regimiento había llegado, al estar en meryton recordé la primera vez que nos vimos Elizabeth y yo Fue algo hermoso y memorable.

Llevábamos rato cabalgando cuán charles dio un grito al momento que partió a toda velocidad con su caballo, le alcance de manera muy fácil, mi caballo era joven y yo un excelente jinete, me fije en su objetivo el cual eran las hermana Bennet en el grupo estaban tres Caballeros uno por su ropa distinguí que era un clérigo muy bajo a decir verdad mientras que los otros dos eran oficiales uno de ellos me parecía familiar el que estaba alado de la señorita Elizabeth... Dios mío era George Wickham el río nos dividía por suerte para él, no me habría contenido y lo hubiera golpeado hasta cansarme, una de las menores señoritas Bennet hablaba con charles no preste mucha atención de lo que decía pero lo que alcancé a escuchar era que invitaban a Wickham a el baile, no lo soporte más y me di la vuelta cabalgue lo más lejos y rápido que pude yo evitaría eso a toda costa ese tipo no podría estar cerca de Elizabeth , no después de lo que le hizo a Georgi.

Charles me intentaba seguir el paso después de unos kilómetros me detuve ya que me estaba llamando.

-Darcy, ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-el estaba muy cansado y casi sin aliento

-charles, el señor Wickham no puede asistí a el baile, perdona si no te revelo mis motivos pero debes creer en mí-mi voz era dueña de una carga excesiva de temor mesclada con enojo

-no sé qué decir, el parecía muy agradable-

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, su padre trabajaba para mi familia él fue un hombre honorable pero no se puede decir lo mismo del señor Wickham, no es alguien de quien fiar-

-Me dejas sorprendido Darcy, creí que éramos amigos y me podrías contar todo-

-De lo mío sabes todo pero el asunto con Wickham involucra a más gente entonces por respeto a ellos me veo obligado a permanecer en silencio, charles confía en mí por Favor -estaba muy alterado me quite el sombrero necesitaba aire

- Confiare en ti Darcy, siempre lo he hecho, hablare con su superior para ver qué podemos hacer-el me toco el hombro para que yo me calmara a la vez quería transmitirme su apoyo

-Gracia-fue lo único que pude decir.

Como lo prometió charles fue hablar con su superior al principio no quería ayudarnos, pero cuando él me nombro cambio de parecer, yo tenía una buena posición y si fuera poco era primo del respetable coronel Fitzwilliam, el tenía una gran distinción entre los oficiales. Finalmente se acordó mandar a Wickham a la cuidad para montar guardia.

George Wickham había sido mi amigo en la infancia su padre administraba las propiedades de mi padre, ellos están mucho en casa debido a que la madre de George murió, no hicimos amigos, aprendimos a nadar juntos al igual que a cabalgar, juntos éramos el terror de criados, mi padre se enojaba conmigo por regresar con mi ropa sucia a menudo, también me dijo que ese comportamiento no era digno de una persona de mi posición. Yo le intentaba explicar a George para que comprendiera pero él se enojaba y creía que no quería jugar con él.

-hey Fitzwilliam a que no llegas antes que yo al árbol -el me miraba con una mirada desafiante, en ese momento ambos teníamos 8 años

-George no podrás vencerme-salí corriendo a toda velocidad él era rápido y dio batalla, cuando le rebase y me aproximaba a el árbol el metió puso su pie para que me tropezara, debo decir que fue un éxito total su plan, yo tropecé y para mi desgracia con lo que sería de una roca afilada la cual me corto parte de mi brazo, quede inconsciente.

Cuando desperté pude ver a la señora Reynolds poniendo unos puntos en mi brazo, mi madre llorando y mi padre la consolaba, cuando mi padre se percato que yo había despertado me fulmino con su mirada, fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentía miedo, no un miedo como yo había sentido a cosas algo absurdas como cuando estaba en mi cuarto y llovía en las noches, No Esto era diferente. Cuando me puse de pie mi madre soltó a mi padre y me abrazo ella me llenaba de besos y lloraba mucho que no distinguía lo que me decía, una vez que comprobó que estaba bien mi padre se acercó a mí.

-Fitzwilliam te veo en mi despacho dentro de 10 minutos -tenía miedo no sabía lo que me preparaba el destino Mi padre se retiró mi madre me miraba con ternura mientras acomodaba mi cabello y mi ropa, ella se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la frente y yo le abrase, sus ojos azules me miraron y luego se fue.

Procedí a ir a el despacho de mi padre me pare temeroso no podía tocar la puerta a lo que tome el pomo antes de que yo lo girara mi padre la abrió y me miro a los ojos , se veía realmente molesto conmigo.

-Entra Fitzwilliam, estaba a punto de ir por ti-pase tenía miedo él se sentó en su escritorio y me señalo sentarme

-¿Fitzwilliam entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?-el no me miraba tenía fija la mirada en la ventana pero su voz era fuerte y profunda mucho más que la mía actualmente

-No del todo señor, yo solo me divertía con George cuando...-se voltio inmediatamente a mi

-Fitzwilliam no hace falta que me expliques George Wickham me ha explicado todo, nunca podría cree que un Darcy tuviera un comportamiento tan escandaloso como el tuyo, el podré George quería solo caminar contigo cuando empezaste a correr colina abajo y te caíste ,tuviste mucha suerte de que él estuviera y nos avisara ¡aún no puedes medir las consecuencias de tus acciones!, ¡Fitzwilliam pudiste haber muerto! Sabes lo preocupado que estaba yo y también tu madre. Hijo te amo y voy a hacer esto por tu bien, serás confinado a tu cuarto y tendrás que pasa más horas con tus nuevos profesores que contratare, aprenderás francés, italiano y si fuera poco parte de alemán. No solo eso será tu reprimenda para mantenerte ocupado iras conmigo a ver como se mantiene los negocios en la finca y en la cuidad también ¿Todo está claro para ti Fitzwilliam?

-Padre yo...-el me miro con enojo levanto su brazo y creí que me golpearía, intente protegerme con mis manos y vi que se llevo la mano a su cabeza

-Pregunte si están claro Fitzwilliam -el me seguía mirando con enojo pero a la vez con duda

-Si…si… padre aunque deje aclararle lo que ocurrió -yo le implores pero él se negó

-No deseo saber tu pretextos Fitzwilliam, también el señor Robert y yo concordamos que no deberás ver a George hasta que corrijas tu comportamiento, ahora sube a tu cuarto y date un baño.

Subí a mi cuarto y al cerrar la puerta llore, sabía que un hombre no debía llorar pero yo era un niño, no podía creer que George mintiera y lo peor que mi padre no me creyera, mi ayuda de cama llego y me limpie las lágrimas, el señor Clapton me miro él era un hombre mayor y me pregunto qué estaba pasando, le conté todo y como me sentía, el solo me abraso y me dijo que las cosas irían bien. El fue como un padre para mi hasta que yo tenía 19 cuando el falleció, me dolió su muerte pero con eso solo me recordó más la de mi padre.

Pasaron una semana de mi confinamiento y mi padre me mandaba a mi cuarto bajo mucha vigilancia después de terminar con mis instructores me dirigí a mi alcoba en ella pude escuchar unos guijarros en mi ventana me asome y era George.

-Que pasa Fitzwilliam ¿por que ya no sales a jugar?-el me pregunto

-¿Te hacer el ignorante Wickham ?Es a causa de tus mentiras que mi padre me ha castigado-le grite estaba muy enojado

-O vamos Fitzwilliam, ¿no seguirás enojado por eso? A demás tú fuiste el que se cayó

-¡Yo no caí tu me hiciste caer!, además nada hubiera pasado si no me hubieras dicho que corriéramos

-Mira lo que le dije a tu papa fue para que no me regañarán entiéndeme amigo, además que eso no hacen los amigos se ayudan unos a otro ¿no?

-No lo sé George, no se sí eres mi amigo-Mi voz era muy baja, me voltee ya no le miraba a la cara

-¡Claro que lo soy, además soy tu único amigo y lo sabes!-con eso se marchó.

En más de una ocasión George Wickham me metió en problemas, él solía mentir y engañar a todos con sus encantos, decidí alejarme de él un poco, yo nunca había conocido una amistad real lo más cercano era mi convivencia con mi primo Richard no fue hasta que conocí a Elizabeth que supe cómo era una bella amistad, después de ella conocí a algunos colegas pero nunca una amistad tan fuerte, yo no volví a conocer lo que era una amistad real hasta que conocí a charles Bingley

A él lo conocí un día en el club, era claro que había personas de suma importancia y Bingley no tenía un título ni una gran herencia su riqueza había llegado relativamente hace poco muchos del club se burlaban de el de manera sarcástica o hipócrita él era un buen chico y había demostrado ser amable conmigo , me entere que le harían una broma a lo que decidí advertirle ,en el club yo deje en claro que Bingley era mi amigo y aquel que se metiera con el tendría que lidiar conmigo , lidiar con alguien de mi posición le aterraba a muchos ,el me lo agradeció por lo que formamos una amistad, como era mucho más joven que yo la mayoría de veces pedía mi opinión , pobre chico es el hijo menor pero él era el barón y tenía que cargar con la herencia de su padre y sus hermanas. El consideraba magnífico Pemberly y a menudo quería algo parecido, sentía que trataba de imitarme algo a si como un hermano mayor.

Ahora yo podía comparar la falsa amistad convenenciera de George Wickham con la de mis verdaderos amigos. Mi padre sabía que George era para mí un amigo importante, no solo eso el era su ahijado. Mi padre al morir le dejo la rectoría de su parroquia a George no solo eso, le pago sus estudios pero a medida que crecíamos George se volvía más rebelde es verdad que mi padre no le pago Oxford como a mí, pero George no le importaba el estudio ,su padre de George murió cuando estaba en la universidad a lo que abandono la escuela y me exigió su herencia yo no creía que alguien con vicios con el alcohol y las apuestas debería guiar a un a la gente en la iglesia pero era la voluntad de mi padre y se la entregue, el me dijo que no era su deseo unirse a la iglesia por lo que me pido el total en efectivo . No habían pasado ni tres meses cuando volvió diciéndome que no tenía ni un penique.

-Fitzwilliam viejo amigo es bueno volver a verte-en él se dibujaba un sonrisa sabía que no era nada bueno

-¿Qué te trae de vuelta tan pronto por aquí George? Le pregunte directamente no tenía tiempo para evasivas

-Verás hay muchas personas que me acusan de deudas que yo no debo y me exigen un pago si no mi vida a peligra, se que suena tonto pero para un hombre de tu posición que son solo 2000 mil o 3000 mil libras -él seguía sonriendo pensando que saldría triunfante

-Me parece que recibiste tu herencia hace menos de 3 meses, un hombre no puede gastar tal suma a no ser que le gusten las apuestas, el alcohol y las mujeres-lo tenía acorralado quería que me dijera la verdad

-Darcy tú también eres hombre, ponte en mi situación solo por esta vez ayúdame por nuestra amistad-el intento convencerme con su sonrisa

-Lo lamento George pero no me haré cargo de la vida que quisiste llevar, te ruego que ya no me insistas y si es todo lo que querías decirme te deseo buen viaje-aparte mi vista

-Entonces decides, desechar nuestra amistad, sabía que habías cambiado desde la universidad no eres distinto a esos estúpidos magnates, solo por tener dinero y un título te crees mejor te volviste cuadrado y amargado incluso con tu mejor amigo o al menos lo era ¿o no? Tengo entendido que has buscado una nueva amistad con un tal Bingley es mucho menor que nosotros pero al parecer el si se adapta a tu posición ¿no? ¿Te avergüenzas de amistades pobres que prefieres cortarlas? ¡Te has vuelto un cretino Darcy!

-Yo no soy quien decide corta nuestra amistad, si no que eres tu quien lo está planteando y charles es un buen muchacho sin vicios por el alcohol ni a las apuestas simplemente me ofrece su amistad sincera, si es todo lo que tienes que decirme espero que me disculpes puesto que tengo bastante trabajo- con eso me di la vuelta y vi como George se marchaba a la vez que maldecía por todo el lugar, me dolía perder a mi amigo de la infancia pero él así lo quiso.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de volver a saber de George, el año pasado regresó a Pemberly un poco después del cumpleaños 15 de georgiana, yo estaba de viaje en ese tiempo pero por lo que me contó Georgi en la visitaba mucho se supone que su institutriz debía impedirlo pero al ser una ex amante de Wickham se habían asociado para hacer que se escapará con Georgiana para casarse y reclamar su herencia entre ellos dos. El plan no les funciono puesto que llegue antes de lo planeado de mi viaje la institutriz negó todo, georgiana me contó como ella le había ayudado a ver a Wickham y no lo soporte la despedí primero por confabular con Wickham y segundo por llamar mentirosa a Georgi. Wickham volvió dijo que amaba a Georgi de una manera ardiente y que ella le correspondía a lo que me pidió su mano en matrimonio o más bien me la exigió ,le dije que se la daría si ella estaba enamorada de él y con la condición de que no podría tocar ni un solo penique de su herencia , el acepto un poco dudosos, pero las intenciones de Wickham se hicieron visibles el día en que se firman los papeles con el abogado para establecer los términos legales antes de que yo autorizara un compromiso, no se presentó por lo cual di roto el compromiso de Georgi antes de que se fuera, ella tenía roto el corazón creyó que le amaba y al ver eso se dio cuenta de que solo la están usando, me sentí terrible pero sabía que yo había hecho lo correcto, de lo contrario su vida se hubiese vuelto miserable, me sentía mal por no haber evitado esto, simplemente le había fallado y al parecer Wickham se había vengado de mi con lo más preciado en el mundo para mí.

El día del baile se acercó y mi impaciencia crecía, quería ver a la señorita Elizabeth sabía que Wickham no vendría lo que me hacía muy feliz, saber que Elizabeth estaba fuera de peligro me ponía muy feliz. La noche cayó y Caroline me perseguía pero yo la evadía, me vestí conforme a la situación.

Deje que los Bingley diera la bienvenida a sus invitados yo estaba en espera de los Bennet, logre escabulliré de Caroline a una habitación oscura donde podía observar quienes llegan sin ser visto después de una hora visualice un carruaje familiar era el de los Bennet, con ellos venía el clérigo de la otra vez, el estaba sentado junto a Elizabeth la miraba de una forma indiscreta que me daba celos y ella se veía totalmente incómoda.

Entraron y me espere un tiempo para que no se notará que no estaba con los Bingley por fin los visualice en la entrada y les salude como correspondía. la señora Bennet no me respondió el saludo y el señor Bennet lo hizo de mala gana ,la señorita Bennet al igual que Elizabeth me dieron un saludo sencillo y se dirigieron a charles con uno más efusivo en cuanto a las demás Bennet pude ver que lo hicieron por miedo tal vez mi persona les aterraba la señoritas luego se alejaron, tiempo después pude ver que Elizabeth estaba perdida buscando a alguien me preguntaba si era a mí ,me acerque con cautela sin ser detectado la escuche hablar con la señorita Lucas y hablaban de Wickham ¿ella le estaba buscando a él y no a mi ? el coraje me salía por las venas decidí alejarme.

Momentos después en el primer baile el clérigo la solicito para bailar y ella aceptó, el hombre no sabía bailar se movía a la izquierda cuando debía ir a la derecha y le pisaba los pies a muchas personas a ella no le importó simplemente bailo excelente, el verla con ese pequeño hombre despertó un poco de mis celos no quería verla bailar con nadie que fuera yo, pero tampoco quería bailar tan pronto como se le acerco mas el clérigo sentí una oleada de enojo Y celos.

Recordé cuando ella se acerco a mí a mostrarme que su tía le estaba enseñando a bailar, llevaba rato esperándola en el lago junto con imperial que se estaba impacientando, le arroje varias veces una rama que encontré cuando mis ojos visualizaron a Elizabeth que se movía con gracia y agilidad, me perdí en ella, venia moviendo sus dulces trenzas al igual que movía su vestido, en sus ojos reflejaba una alegría sin igual del placer de poder liberarse atreves del baile.

-¡Will! No vas a poder creerlo mi tía me está enseñando a bailar, ella dice que para cuando sea presentada en sociedad-me acerque a ella y le sujete una trenza al momento que mi mirada mostraba nostalgia

-No crees que es muy pronto todavía- le mire a los ojos y me sentía triste de solo pensar en la idea

-Will no te preocupes-dijo ella tocándome la cara

-Perdón lizzie yo tan solo…-ella tomo mis manos y al momento giraba

-Bailemos will, quiero que mi primer baile sea contigo- quede atónito a lo que solo pude sonreír débil mente, solté suave sus manos y retrocedí un poco, después hice una reverencia

-Señorita, podría concederme el siguiente baile- tome su mano y la bese

-Oh señor, para mi seria todo un placer-ella se ruborizo un poco, yo no sabía bailar muy bien pero tenía que intentarlo, ella se movía muy bien.

En algún momento me tropecé con mis propios pies y me apene mucho

-Will es mejor así- ella me hizo girar

-Perdón, lizzie yo no bailo muy bien-

-No digas tonterías will, me ha encantado bailar contigo-la miraba a los ojos con la boca abierta sin saber que decir cuando llego imperial y se puso sobre dos patas cerca de Elizabeth

-Parece que imperial quiere bailar también-dijo ella con una sonrisa, al momento que tomaba las dos patas delanteras del perro y lo hacía girara ella era simplemente excéntrica.

Volví a el presente y ya no había dudas de lo que tenía que hacer a lo que me acerque a solicitar su mano pero un oficial se me había adelantado, tuve que esperar que la dejara y entonces nadie me ganaría este baile, llegue a ella a una velocidad impresionante, ella venía riendo con la señorita Lucas de como se había escapado del clérigo no se fijo en su camino que choco contra mi pecho

-¿señorita Elizabeth me concedería el próximo baile? –

-Por supuesto-le di una inclinación y ella a mí una reverencia Me marche no quería arruinarlo, la esperaría en la pista. Pero no podía evitar estar ansioso el solo saber que podrá tocar aunque sea su mano era magnífico.

En un momento después la señorita Elizabeth estaba frente a mí, era hermosa con su vestido blanco su cabello bellamente recogido y adornados con flores simplemente era una belleza natural, el baile empezó y casi por inercia me movía, hasta que una parte debíamos tomarnos de las manos pude disfrutar el poder tocar su mano atreves de sus guantes.

en el baile ella no paraba de hacer comentarios de que debíamos entablar una conversación yo le dije que lo que ella quisiera que dijese saldría de mi boca , comparo nuestros caracteres y luego sin más evasivas me pregunto por Wickham yo esta alterado como podía agradarle aquel canalla más que yo. El baile término y ella se marcho furiosa, tal vez porque no le dije mucho o ¿Ella me seguía creyendo insufrible? me espere un momento para seguirla pero no la encontraba, pasaba por el lugar cuando escuche a la señora Bennet planear un matrimonio ventajoso entre Bingley y su hija mayor.

no podía dejarlo tenía que evitar que mi amigo cayera en manos de esa mercenaria , perdido Caroline me acorralo de nuevo y me solicito un baile quería negarme pero me había visto bailar con Elizabeth a lo que acepte, me parecía eterno y horrible el baile pero entre la multitud pude ver a Elizabeth se encontraba con la señorita Lucas después de un rato ya no la vi , término el baile y recorrí los salones en busca de ella pero no estaba a lo largo de mi recorrido pude ver que las dos menores de la Bennet se comportaban muy vulgar eran muy coquetas con los oficiales, la de en medio no comprendía que no tenía talento , su padre hizo algo para salvarla aunque ya era tarde.

Era una familia sin clase ni educación ¿entonces por qué diablos buscaba a Elizabeth? Yo no me podía relacionar con ella. En mi desesperación entre a la biblioteca para poder refugiarme de este alboroto. Estaba sentado en un sillón cuando escuche pasos intente moverme con cautela y ver de quien se trataba, que no era nada menos que la señorita Elizabeth. Ella estaba buscando un libro no se había percatado mi presencia, yo estaba inmóvil hasta que choco conmigo ella con el susto de no ver quien era intento golpearme yo le tome de las muñecas y ella cero los ojos

-No tema señorita Elizabeth, no corre peligro -¿Qué diablos decía?, claro que corría peligro estaba en una habitación sola con un hombre que la deseaba como si fuera agua después de días en el desierto

-Señor Darcy disculpe mi intrusión pero quería alejarme de la fiesta -no podía dejar de ver su labios con deseo

-Señorita Elizabeth usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-susurre cerca de su boca con la voz ronca ya afectada por el deseo

-Señor usted no párese que tenga esa intención-Podía ver cómo me inclinaba cerca hacia Elizabeth pero ella no se alejaba de mi por lo que continúe

-Perdón por todo, he sido un idiota como no pude percatarme que era mi lizzie, la misma que me enamoro de niño-no lo soporte más y la bese ella no hacía nada solo se quedo quieta pero no me detenía a sí que con mis manos tome su rostro para tener más control de sus labios no podía controlarme simplemente no entendía razón obedecía a el placer, tenía la leve sensación de que me daría una bofetada pero para mi sorpresa ella me tomo las manos con intención de que le soltará el rostro aunque cuando mi lengua se introdujo en su boca ella soltó un leve gemido.

Dulce y exquisito sabor el de su boca, no puedo recordar nada mejor que su sabor, su agarre en mis manos se aflojo al mismo tiempo que me respondía con timidez, aquel sonido me volvió loco la arrincone contra la pared al momento que la besaba con urgencia mis manos tocaban su suave rostro, en la habitación ambos lanzábamos gemido de frustración y placer, ella acomodo sus manos sobre el interior de mis ante brazos y nos besamos Mientras desbordábamos en éxtasis, después de un tiempo me quede sin aire a lo que me vi obligado a soltarla, recargue mi frente contra la de ella mientras nuestro ojos estaban cerrados y luego decidí alejarme un poco para poder admirarla. Estaba hermosa con el cabello un poco alborotado, sus labios hinchados, en sus ojos pervivía deseo y a la vez miedo no comprendía la razón, tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y su pecho bajaba y subía por la falta de aire. Dios mío nunca desee tanto una mujer, si no me hubiera controlado la hubiera tomado en ese momento como mía

-Señorita Elizabeth disculpe mi atrevimiento- me aleje un poco mas de ella

-Señor Darcy le pido que por Favor no crea que soy una mujer de bajos escrúpulos aun que la forma en la que le respondí muestre lo contrario, no sé que me ocurrió, mi intención era responderle con una bofetada pero algo me lo impidió yo antes de hoy nunca había besado a un hombre -ella tenía abajo la mirada no quería verme, me comporte como un animal había reclamado su primer beso sin haberlo merecido la idea no me molestaba en absoluto peor verla tan triste me lastimo

-Yo jamás creería eso de usted señorita y no tenga cuidado no comentare a nadie lo que ha pasado y agradezco que no reaccionara como pretendía -terminado de decir esto ella se fue y me quede solo en la biblioteca reviviendo el dulce sabor de la boca de Elizabeth ella no supo al principio como responder el beso con lo que era cierto que nunca había besado , tampoco supo qué hacer cuando introduje mi legua en su boca, sabía que no tenía por qué estar feliz pero no podía evitarlos yo lo estaba, puesto que era el primer beso de Elizabeth Bennet.

Pues tenía tiempo libre así que me apure a escribir este capítulo .espero que les guste

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios me hacen enorme mente feliz! Espero que sigan comentando

maitam, chistal white, vanne, manuel-gio, analiaapocaliptica-2012, diana, guest

este capítulo ya lo había subido pero al momento que lo subí muchas palabras se pegaron, no sé porque ,os juro que lo intento subir de la mejor manera posible


	6. Capítulo seis-Me tiene Hechizado

Capítulo seis

Me tiene Hechizado

Desperté muy temprano en la biblioteca al parecer me quede dormido, me dirigía a mi habitación al nadie estaba despierto a excepción de algunos empleados por lo que solicite un baño y ya luego llame a mi ayuda de cama, el señor Smith era un buen empleado me había servido por 8 años me noto raro pero no realizo ningún comentario.

En el transcurso del día revisaba los ejemplares que había en la biblioteca mis manos se posaron sobre un libro que era mi favorito de pequeño el cual había dejado aquí hace muchos años lo tome y decidí que lo quería en Pemberly en ese momento entro Caroline.

- Sr. Darcy tenemos que hacer algo, he escuchado algo sumamente alarmante y lo tenemos que impedir -ella entro casi gritando

-señorita Bingley le ruego que me diga que le aflige- mi cara mostraba indiferencia sabía de los muchos caprichos de Caroline

- mi hermano charles planea una unión con la familia Bennet, tiene que ayudarme a hacerle entrar en razón-ella me lo exigía no sabía qué hacer

-señorita, charles es un hombre que puede tomar sus decisiones podremos hablar pero la última palabra la tendrá el-

- ¿señor Darcy usted no me podrá negar que tal unión sería extremadamente ventajoso para los Bennet?-no supe que responde

-también no puede negarme que la falta de distinción de aquella familia deja mucho que desear-era cierto a excepción de la señorita Bennet y Elizabeth la familia Bennet era de lo más vulgar

-señorita me temo que tiene la razón de su lado pero no veo como yo pueda apelar a el sentido común de charles -

-persuádale dé que deje Hertfordshire, dígale que la propiedad no le párese tan buena, tal vez si le alejamos olvide a jane Bennet usted puede ayudarme a hacerle entrar en razón.

-yo no sabría que decirle...-ella me interrumpió

-si valora la amistad de charles lo hará -se dio la vuelta, no sabía qué hacer yo valoraba a charles y tampoco quería que cayera en manos de unos mercenarios por lo que no me quedaba alternativa.

Me intentaba convencer que dejaba Hertfordshire por charles y no por mí, tenía que poner distancia entre la señorita Elizabeth y yo, estaba hechizado aún siendo niños ella me había hechizado pero no había sabido distinguirlo ahora, yo era un adulto con obligaciones a mi persona a mi familia pero sobre todo a georgiana.

Tuvimos una plática con charles yo no le intente convencer ni decirle nada que pudiese persuadirle, simplemente por lo que decía Caroline lo cual tenía gran elocuencia debo decir, que solo podía asentir, charles estaba con una lucha interna y se negaba a dejar el condado pero Caroline sabía cómo manipular a su hermano. Ella le dijo que se fueran una temporada en Londres y que si después de eso sus deseos de tal desagradable conexión seguían siendo lo mismo ella no se interpondría. Finalmente quedo decidido nos iríamos de Hertfordshire mañana a primera hora.

En el viaje solo podía ver la ventana del carruaje, mi vista llego a visualizar el lago que frecuentaba de niño a lo lejos se veía una silueta que conocía perfectamente era Elizabeth ella estaba con los brazos cruzados en sus hombros para poder darse calor, mi vista duro apenas un par de minutos, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto no podía manchar el nombre de Pemberly con un matrimonio como ese.

Llegamos a Londres charles y la señorita Bingley se hospedarían con los Hurst por lo que estaba solo en casa con mi personal, solicite un baño y me prepare para descansar, en la noche yo no podía dormir solo pensaba en la señorita Elizabeth y en su belleza, a mi mente vino el recuerdos de sus beso y el éxtasis que sintió mi cuerpo al poder sentir su dulce sabor. De un momento a otro cedí a mi cansancio y mis sueños me llevaron a aquella persona que ocupaba mi mente la señorita Elizabeth.

Me encontraba en Pemberly por alguna razón en el jardín delantero cuando encontré un pañuelo con las iniciales ED , seguía caminando y apareció una liga para medias seguí mi camino hacia la casa y me encontraba con mas prendas a medida llegaba a la casa en la entrada principal había un media la tome y el olor que desprendía me era familiar la puerta estaba abierta por lo que entre, en la escalera había un sombre ,seguido de guantes ,zapatos y de mas, todo ello conducía a la habitación principal en la puerta me encontré con un corsé , pensaba en que rayos estaba pasando , ¿acaso alguien decidió tentarme?, no lo podía soportar yo era un simple mortal por lo que abrí mi puerta con desesperación y ante mi estaba Elizabeth con el cabello suelto un camisón bastante revelador de muselina en el cual podía apreciar sus piernas bellamente torneadas , no lo soporte me abalance sobre ella, presionándola contra la pared, mis besos eran urgentes la deseaba mucho que recorrí con mis labios su mejilla ,saboree su cuello al momento que ella gemía y con su manos me tocaba el pecho, ella empezó a quitarme mi saco al momento que yo probaba el lóbulo de su oreja ,volví a reclamar sus labios y ella me tocaba a través de mi ropa ,ella me desabotono el chaleco y yo baje mas la manga de su camisón para saborear su clavícula le di una leve mordida y ella gimió más fuerte , en ese momento empezó a quitar los botones de mi camisa muy temblorosamente pero con desesperación ,baje mis manos hasta sus muslos podía tocarla por completo mientras la besaba. De algún momento a otro mi camisa estaba en el suelo, me presione contra ella sabiendo que mi excitación era visible a lo que dio un grito ahogado, ella suspiraba contra mis labios sujete su pierna derecha levantándola a la altura de mis caderas ,pensaba tomarla hay mismo.

pero decidí levantar su camisón para ver la en su esplendor, su figura era monumental, mis manos recorrieron su piel ella suspiró de nuevo y esta vez sus dos piernas se entrelazaron a la altura de mi cadera, eso me excito de sobré manera , tenía que poseerla , la gire mientras nos besábamos más intenso y ella tenía sus manos detrás de mi cuello para asegura el control del beso hasta que finalmente la tumbé en la cama al momento que reclamaba sus labios una vez más, empecé a desasee los botones de mi pantalón ella gimió y pego sus labios a mi mejilla mientras me susurraba algo

-Will tienes que hacer algo por mi- su voz estaba afectada por la pasión

-solo nombrarlo y lo tendrás mi Lizzie -yo besaba su cuello cuando las débiles palabras salieron de mi boca

-tienes que despertar-ella lo dijo mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho

En ese momento mis ojos se abrieron ,estaba sudando bastante al igual que estaba dolorosamente excitado, Elizabeth Bennet me había hechizado no solo se había apoderado de mis pensamientos sino también de mis sueños frote mi virilidad para descargar mi necesidad mientras recordaba el sueño maravilloso que había tenido.

Los días y las noches no pasaban de distinta manera que la última, al amanecer pensaba en Elizabeth en que hacía, donde estaba y demás en la noches tenía sueños poco apropiados con ella pero que me llevaban a el éxtasis.

Pronto volví a pemberly puesto que georgiana me esperaba junto con Richard, también tenía pendientes que reclamaban mi atención el trabajo y la producción de la finca no se detendría porque yo estuviera enloqueciendo.

Richard pronto se marchó y los días siguieron su curso yo no podía dejar de pensar en Elizabeth, día tras día pasaron y pronto se hizo paso el invierno, pasaría la Navidad solo con Georgiana le compre un piano nuevo con una cola más larga ella estaba encantada y a mí me gustaba verla poder sonreír después de todo lo que paso.

La Navidad la disfrutamos solos, ella me obsequio unos guantes nuevos para montar al igual que le dio un obsequio a su nueva institutriz y a la señora Reynolds quien era muy apreciada por nosotros, llevamos regalos a los trabajadores como cestas de comida, ropa nueva y juguetes a los niños algunos caballos de maderas , muñecas ,soldaditos , peluches y muchas otras cosas . Georgi amaba hacer eso y por un momento me imagine a mí y a Elizabeth repartiendo alegría por pemberly , ella era alguien muy generosa, alegre y vivas , capaz de ganarse el corazón de los demás (si lo sabré yo).sin duda alguna sería una excelente señora en pemberly pero existía el dilema de siempre su familia, aunque eso no me impediría seguir con el placer de mi fantasía de Elizabeth como señora de la casa, sin duda nuestros hijos aprenderían de su bondad, sonreí ante tales pensamientos por lo que Georgia me miraba con una interrogante, sin saber cuál era el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

Los días siguieron su curso al igual que los meses enero dio paso a febrero y a si a marzo cuando el mes estaba por terminar georgiana y yo decidimos ir a Londres puesto que tenía negocios con Bingley. a la hora del té las hermana de charles discutían de que el clérigo el cual paso la temporada con los Bennet( el señor Collins ) había estado con ellos con la finalidad de buscar esposa entre las hijas del señor Bennet, recordé que mantuvimos un charla bastante desagradable en el cual me comento que era el dueño de la parroquia de mi tía Lady Catherine de Bourgh me estuvo lanzando bastantes elogios por lo cual supe porque mi tía le dio la rectoría de su parroquia, me felicito con mi compromiso con Anne cosa que me enojo era lo menos en lo que quería pensar. Ellas siguieron hablando al parece su interés se dirigía hacia Elizabeth no pude evitar sentir celos de que sus ojos se posaran en ella , en mi Lizzie ,era estúpido pero la sentía como si fuese mía como si no pudiera pertenecerle a nadie más que a mí, aunque sabía que no podía ser.

Mis temores se hicieron grandes al parecer Collins había encontrado esposa y ellas casi afirmaban que fue Elizabeth porque la señorita Bennet les hizo menciones de que se encontraba en Rosings , tan rápido termine mis negocios con charles, le escribí una carta a mi primo Richard diciéndole que deseaba ver a mi tía lady Catherine al igual que solicitaba su compañía puesto que con la de Georgiana no contaría, ella no le había dicho a nuestra tía lo que paso con Wickham pero estábamos seguros de que ya lo sabía nuestra tía nos tenía vigilados en extremos por lo que Wickham no pudo pasar de desapercibido para ella , Georgi no se sentía lista para enfrentarla todavía , ni yo para rendir explicaciones , una vez terminada la carta esperaba que Richard respondiera pronto y de manera positiva, tenía que saber de Elizabeth y como es que estaba en Rosings de manera propia.

Le entregue la carta a un empleado con las instrucciones de que fuera enviado como urgente ,no quería esperar mucho por sus respuesta, mire mi reloj de oro y pude ver que ya era bastante tarde, la mayoría se había retirado a dormí incluso Georgi, me retire a mi cuarto sin llamar a mi ayuda de cama supuse que no debía hacerlo puesto que ya era tarde.

En la habitación me quite mi saco, mi chaleco y las botas la camisa quedando solo con mis pantalones, me serví una copa de brandy tenía que brindar en honor a Elizabeth, una copa llevo a otra y así hasta que me acabe media botella, me dormí boca abajo abrazando una almohada soñando para que fuese remplazada por mi amada. Mis sueños de nuevo me llevaron a Elizabeth aunque esta vez tuvieron una distinta naturaleza.

Me encontraba en mi despacho cuando una niña entro corriendo a la habitación. Sin duda era idéntica a Elizabeth de pequeña con ojos azules iguales a los míos, tendría 3 años a lo mucho

-¡papi!, ¡papi! , ¡Papi! -la tomé en mis brazos y la hice girar

-que ocurre princesa-dije al momento que ponía mi frente en la suya

-ya quiero que mi hermanito crezca para poder jugar con el - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-si mi amor- le bese su cabeza y la baje -ahora ve a jugar- ella se fue corriendo y subí las escaleras hasta donde estaba la guardería, no había entrado desde que Georgi era una niña. Tome el pomo de la puerta cuando escuche cantos desde el interior, sabía a quién pertenecía la voz no había duda. Me apresure a abrir cuando vi a Elizabeth cargando a un niño con el cabello oscuro.

-Fitzwilliam, debe usted tener más cuidado o despertara a nuestro hijo -yo estaba atónito -sin duda duerme tanto como su padre, se parece tanto a ti-dijo ella mientras se me acercaba y me acariciaba la mejilla ,trague saliva antes de poder hablar

-Elizabeth, podría sostenerlo -ella asintió y me lo dio y pude ver que de parecía mucho a mi, una lágrima se desbordó de mis ojos cuando el niño abrió sus ojos pude ver que eran como los de Elizabeth, Levante la vista para mira a Elizabeth. En ese momento su ropa se había cambiado ya no eran las ropas finas que traía hace un momento eran más sencillas su aspecto, se veía triste y totalmente desolado. A su lado había alguien y no era nada menos que el clérigo, que se encontraba riendo.

-ella no es tuya jamás los será-cuando baje mi vista a mi hijo ya no se parecía a mi si no a él, Elizabeth no dejaba de llorar mientras la sujetaba del brazo

-mira bien, si alguna vez pudo ser tuya ya no es posible se ha casado conmigo -su risa se hacía más grande mientras yo estaba en shock cuando por fin pude despertar. De nuevo tenía el cabello mojado por el sudor y mi respiración era muy rápida, estaba enloqueciendo y mi cura, era la misma causa de la perdida de mi buen juicio, no había dudas mi única era Elizabeth, ¿¡dios mío se habrá casado!? , ¡Maldita sea Richard contesta la carta rápido!

**Hola como están pues espero que les gustara el capitulo, no había podido subir otro pues estaba ocupada pero los intente recomenzar haciéndolo un poco más largo, voy a intentar subir todos los lunes, le cambie la calcificación a el fic por que todavía no hay escenas fuertes solo ligeras fantasías, ya cuando sea hora le volveré a cambiar la clasificación **

**Ronmionexalways, AleHerondale, Vanne, Chjara 13, Manuel-gio, diana,analiaapocaliptica-2012,maitam y Christal-White para mí son importantes sus comentarios les pido que por favor sigan y invito a todos los que lean que comenten por favor, nos vemos el próximo lunes 12 de agosto**


	7. Capítulo siete-Rosings

Capítulo siete

Rosings

Estaba en mi despacho de mi casa en Londres, había pasado 3 días desde que envíe mi carta a Richard, él me respondió confirmando su asistencia para hoy en la tarde. Si hubiera tardado un día más en responderme no lo habría dudado y hubiera partido solo a Rosings, pero el decoro me obligaba a guardar las apariencias, con Richard a mi lado podría decir que iría ver a mi tía ya que cada año la visitábamos este año en particular lo había aplazado bastante pero estaba listo para que me interrogara todo valdría la pena por ver a Elizabeth Bennet si es que todavía tenía ese apellido.

Si los rumores eran cierto sería la forma más clara de poder olvidarme de ella, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que me llegara a pertenecer, si era verdad. La tarde llego y hace un par de meses que había contratado a otra institutriz para Georgiana, ella se llevaba bien con ella había sido de confianza hasta el momento Richard me aseguro que los años que sirvió como dama de compañía de mi tía la condesa fue impecable su labor por lo que partía más tranquilo, le di instrucciones a georgiana al igual que se la encargué a la señora Reynolds, ella vino desde Pemberly para asegurar se del bienestares de georgiana al haber trabajado bastante tiempo en mi casa no podía decir que existiera nadie más confiable en mi personal, nos había visto nacer a mí y a Georgi y de mi siempre vio de pequeño en más de una ocasión tuvo que servir de enfermera más de una vez ya sea por cortarme escalando árboles o por caerme de mi caballo, le tenía gran estima y cariño, sabía que georgiana no podía estar en mejores manos.

Richard llego en la tarde estuvimos charlando y acordamos salir mañana a primera hora él, se me había adelantado enviándole a lady Catherine una carta que anticipaba nuestra llegada, todos estaba listo para el viaje y a medida de que el tiempo pasaba mis temores se volvían más grandes preguntas como ¿qué sería de Elizabeth? Entre otras venían a mi mente.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos mientras tomaba una copa con Richard cuando me saco de mis pensamientos.

-y bien Fitzwilliam, ¿Cuál es la razón que te trae tan atosigado?

-no es nada Richard

-por favor te conozco desde hace años, puedo adivinar el rumbo de tus pensamientos

-lo dudo

-es casi predecible estas nervioso por el encuentro de mañana

-se podría decir-si estaba nervioso por ver a Elizabeth

-no te preocupes primo, ambos enfrentaremos a nuestra tía

-si es nuestra tía- en ese momento toda platica con Richard quedo cortada ,me concentraba en mi bebida, al momento que meditaba como seria mañana , como seria Elizabeth ,¿se habría hecho más hermosa de lo que ya era?

-bueno Fitzwilliam, el viaje me dejo agotado creo que me retirare a mi habitación, ¿ya está hecha verdad?-me dijo al momento que se levantaba

-claro, desde que recibí tu respuesta-

-excelente, creo que solicitare un baño-

-siéntete libre de hablar a el señor Smith para tu servicio- yo no me pensaba mover de la silla de mi escritorio

-gracias primo, me retiro entonces, ¿te veré mañana en el desayuno?

-posiblemente Richard, ahora soy poco predecible incluso para mi mismo-pude ver que Richard deseaba preguntarme mas pero estaba agotado por lo cual decidió dejar la conversación

Abrí un cajón de mi escritorio y vi mi libro que había traído desde las bibliotecas de netherfield, lo tome y me dirigí a guardarlo en la biblioteca sin abrirlo, simplemente lo coloque en los estantes y me retire.

Pase por la sala familiar donde estaban todas los retratos de los Darcy, me pare frente a uno donde estaba mi padre solo, se veía tan elegante, fuerte como era antes de que el enfermara.

-padre ¿estoy quedando loco?, ¿tu enloqueciste con mi madre?, Apuesto que sí, pero para tu suerte ella era hija de un conde y no de un simple caballero.

Recordé la historia de mis padres, era muy hermosa. Mi padre me la contaba siempre cuando era pequeño tanto que sentía que hubiera estado presente.

Mi madre y mi padre se conocieron en el baile de presentación de mi madre, ella era la última hija de mis abuelos los antiguos condes, mi padre al igual que yo odiaba los bailes en esa ocasión mi abuela lo obligo a ir porque mi abuelo eran amigo de mi abuelo ya fallecido en ese tiempo, y mi padre como nuevo señor de pemberly tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Recuerdo cuando tenía 5 años como mi padre solía sentarme en el sillón, revolverme el cabello y narrarme su historia de amor como si fuera ayer.

-¿Fitzwilliam te he contado como conocí a la mujer más maravillosa de todas?

-no papá, cuéntame por favor- ya sabía la historia pero me gustaba escucharla una y otra vez

-estaba yo en el baile, muy enojado con tu abuela, que dios la bendiga si no fuera por ella no hubiera conocido a tu madre, en fin estaba irritable cuando por las escaleras descendió un Ángel hermoso, era la perfección misma , tenia los mismos ojos hermosos que tienes ,un cabello como el oro y una cara angelical.

-¿era mama?- me abraso mi padre, cuando era pequeño el solía demostrarme mucho su amor, cuando cumplí siete años él decidió que era tiempo de hacerme un hombre y limitarme a las muestras de afecto

-¿quien más seria?, tu abuelo la presento a todos en general y poco después pude ver como los caballeros se acercaban a pedir todos sus bailes ,sabes hijo el amor nos hace hacer cosas muy tontas , cosas que creíamos que nunca haríamos , me había enfrentado a muchas cosas menos a algo así, como muchos hombres valientes y fuertes caí rendido ante sus efectos.

-¿le pediste un baile a mamá?-

- no exactamente, cuando vi que ya le habían reservado casi todos los bailes, corrí hacia ella, creo que tal vez la asuste un poco pues me quede parado frente a ella sin decir una palabra solo podría ver su hermoso rostro, era como si hubiera quedado mudo, por lo que me di a vuelta sin decir nada, ni pedirle un baile.

-¿entonces no bailaste con ella?, estoy confundido papi-

-si baile con tu madre, pero ten paciencia Fitzwilliam, como no logre hablar con ella me retire al balcón ,después de un tiempo me sentí acalorado por lo que fue por una bebida, regrese a el balcón para esconderme ,cuando casi me desmayo , la bella Anne Fitzwilliam hija del conde estaba frente a mí.

-Fitzwilliam Ella me dijo:

-disculpe si lo asuste con mi presencia señor, pero me sentía agobiada por todos los bailes que tome un descanso.

-Sabes Fitzwilliam yo no le respondí nada en ese momento , era un tonto, me tenia hechizado , hipnotizado que ni me di cuenta de que derramaba mi bebida mientras la contemplaba hasta que ella me dijo:

- ¿señor se encuentra usted bien?

-George Darcy-fue lo único que pude decir

-¿disculpe?- me pregunto ella

-de pemberly en Derbyshire-le dije, te juro hijo que no tenía ni idea de que decía

-¿qué? ¿Señor discúlpeme? enserio, no le entiendo, ¿se siente bien?-

-soy George Darcy dueño de pemberly en Derbyshire y hoy me siento maravillosamente bien como nunca antes en mi vida

-yo soy Anne Fitzwilliam-ella dijo mientras me estrechaba mi mano

- lo se madam- le tome la mano y la bese, ella se sonrojo a lo que se veía hermosa

-recuerdo haberle visto hace unas horas atrás, casi cocho conmigo, ¿acaso su intención era solicitarme un baile? ó ¿era de estrellarse conmigo y fracaso gravemente? -

-en efecto, la primera claro, pero debo de admitir que he sido presa del miedo, yo soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que todos sus bailes ya han sido solicitado- en ese monto no quería verla a la cara ya, fui demasiado atrevido

-puedo confiar en que mi hermano bruce, sedería su baile conmigo al caballero adecuado.

-Después de convencer a tu tío tu madre y yo bailamos, se que fue amor a primera vista, pero sabes no todo fue fácil Fitzwilliam, convencí a tu abuela de que visitáramos a los condes regularmente para poder toparme con tu madre cuando lo creí prudente le solicite a tu abuelo la mano de tu madre, pero él se negó.

-pero te casaste con mama-

-sí ,pero fue un largo tiempo de espera-el suspiro- tu abuelo me ofreció la mano de tu tía Catherine, pero yo me negué , tu abuelo dijo que no me daría la mano de tu madre amenos que se casara primero tu tía, pasaron casi 4 años antes de que se casara ella. Cuando paso el tiempo le exigí a tu madre a el ex conde, el me acepto pero me pidió un tiempo de compromiso de 8 meses mínimo.-mi padre hizo una mueca recordando el pasado-

-Cuando nos casamos fue el día más feliz de nuestras vidas hasta el día que naciste y superaste aquella felicidad- el dejaba caer suspiros

(Yo nací un año después de la boda de mis padres, mi padre estaba feliz acababa de tener un heredero y era muy parecido a él, pero pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieron a Georgi y su felicidad fue completa Hasta que mi padre murió.)

-No te puedes imaginar hijo que feliz me hizo poderte cargar en mis brazos por primera vez. Yo estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que tenía un hijo, fueron horas de agonía hasta que se me autorizo pasar a la habitación junto a ti y a tu madre.

-¿y yo era bonito de pequeño padre?-

-oh Fitzwilliam eras idéntico a mí, puedes creer que cuando llegue a el cuarto fue para mí increíble ver a mi hijo tan idéntico a mí, a excepción de los ojos, tu tenias los ojos de los Fitzwilliam- el me miro a los ojos

- ¿papa porque me llamo Fitzwilliam?- era una duda que siempre tenía

-tu madre perdió su apellido cuando se caso conmigo, tu tenias los ojos de los Fitzwilliam y ella quería sentirse unida a su apellido, además de que es una práctica, ya no tan común verdad, que un hijo lleve el nombre del ex-apellido de la madre, claro si este tiene prestigio.

-ammmm no entiendo-

-algún día lo entenderás y estarás muy orgulloso de tu nombre, bien Fitzwilliam creo que es hora de dormir-el me levanto en sus brazos arrojándome al aire

-¡más alto papi!-yo reía a carcajadas

-que ocurre aquí- mi madre nos regaño a ambos cuando entro en la habitación

-ammm, anne, Fitzwilliam y yo solo jugábamos – mi padre me tenía levantado en sus brazos pero ya no me arrojaba al aire

-George, te he dicho que no dejes que el niño duerma muy tarde-mi madre se acerco

-vamos querida, solo le contaba una gran historia a nuestro hijo-en ese momento mi papa me puso sobre sus hombros

- mira mama soy muy grande desde aquí- mi madre intentaba parecer seria, pero cuando pase a carme y jale un mechón del cabello de mi padre para sujetarme e hice que gritara mi mama tuvo que contener su risilla con su mano

-bien, William vamos a dormir - mi padre dejo que mi madre me cargara

-¿mama, porque tú no me dices Fitzwilliam?-mi madre por alguna razón me decía William

-es muy formal Fitzwilliam, si te molesta que te diga William cuando seas mayor te diré Fitzwilliam

-no mami, me gusta ser tu William-ame mucho a mi madre ella me amaba muchísimo, fui su único hijo por mucho tiempo, cuando mis padres tuvieron a Georgi ella se volvió la favorita de mi padre, pero yo sé que mi madre tenía un lugar muy especial para mí, sufrí horriblemente cuando ella murió, la alegría en mi se fue junto con ella, mi madre era vida, ternura, bondad y tenía una inteligencia sin igual en sus ojos, un brillo que a la vez era tan igual y diferente que los de Elizabeth.

-bien william, es hora de dormir- mi madre me introdujo a la guardería, estaba a meses de abandonar ese lugar. Ella me arropo, me acomodo el cabello y me beso la frente antes de que saliera mi madre mi padre ya estaba a su lado, el la abrazo y se despidieron de mi.

Me encantaba recordar el pasado como si fuera ayer, tenía grandes recuerdo, todos productos del amor, el amor de mis padres.

Volví a el presente acaso yo también ¿me había enamorado profundamente de Elizabeth Bennet? que hacía que me comportara de manera atrevida y torpe, empecé a imaginar posibilidades, si mis hijos fueran de Elizabeth crecerían en un amor sin igual como en el que yo crecí, pero de nuevo me detenía el respeto a mis antepasados, a mi familia actual, a Georgi, decidí salir del lugar y dirigirme a dormir

Al amanecer decidí salí a monta yo acababa de terminaba de tener un sueño horrible en donde Elizabeth era esposa del señor Collins de nuevo, solo que en este él la maltrataba mientras abusaba de su cuerpo, aquel que yo anhelaba pero por suerte solo fue un sueño, uno desagradable y horrible, era una pesadilla en sí, regrese cansado a la casa y me presente a desayunar un poco mas revitalizado.

El partir fue difícil solo por dejar a georgiana pero ella aún no podía hacerle frente a mi tía , Richard al ser guardián de georgiana al igual que yo sabía los motivos y compartía mis ideas si alguien tenía que enfrentar a lady Catherine seríamos nosotros.

El viaje fue pesado ya que no nos detuvimos más que solamente una vez para poder cambiar a los caballos Richard durante el camino me lanzo interrogantes

-y bien primo decidirás el contarme el por qué de tu repentino deseo de ver a nuestra tía ya que sospecho que tu redacción en la carta no era dale todo sincera -el tenía unas gran sonrisa en el rostro

-simplemente creo que sería momento de enfrentar a nuestra tía además de que por fin gozo de un tiempo libre de mis negocios-intente parecer lo mas indiferentes posible

-bueno, háblame de tu viaje en Hertfordshire me has dado evasivas y espero que por fin me cuentes todo tu viaje -decidí que miraría a la ventana Richard me conocía muy bien a lo que temí que pudiera leer la verdad en mi rostro

-creo que te conté todo mi viaje a través de las cartas que te envíe –

-no lo creo primo mío ,en las cartas de georgiana le mencionaba cosas que a mí no-diablos se me había olvidado decirle a georgiana no divulgar nada de Elizabeth

-¿cómo que clases de cosas? de seguro no es nada, tal vez por eso me paso de desapercibido-

-hacías mención de una señorita en tus cartas-el intentaba mirarme a los ojos

-refrescare la memoria Richard no recuerdo de que le pude hacer mención a georgiana –

-al parecer estuviste entretenido en Hertfordshire con una señorita Bennet –

-tuvimos ciertos desacuerdos Y podría decirse que hasta enfrentamientos simplemente-

-¿a si? sabes te conozco bien como para saber que solo rivalizarías con una dama si ella despierta tu interés al parecer la has encontrado, las damas de sociedad que siempre te rodean no les diriges más de cuatro palabras juntas ya que siempre aparentan estar de acuerdo contigo -el me golpeo el brazo

-no te negare que encontrado muy interesante a la señorita Elizabeth... -¿señorita Elizabeth? ¿Es que acaso hay tanta confianza entre ustedes?-él seguía riéndose

-no, lo que pasa es la segunda hija d la mayor de ellas me refiero como a la señorita Bennet en cuanto a la confianza la señorita y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños

-ya veo y me podrías decir el porqué de esa reserva de información durante todos estos años-

-fue hace muchos años atrás cuando mi padre enfermo nos recomendaron el aire del campo del sur-y a si empecé mi historia claro omitiendo muchos detalles para Richard

-pues estoy sin palabras, no sabía que le regalaste un perro no harías algo así a menos que fuese una persona muy especial y hablando de ello ¿qué habrá sido del animal?-cierto no sabía que fue de imperial, tal vez ya había muerto

-no lo se

-y dime primo ¿es tan intrigante como me imagino que es? Tengo ganas de conocerla -Richard busca despertar mis celos tenía que controlarme y actuar con indiferencia

-quizás pero tú eres el segundo hijo de un conde y no te puedes darte el lujo de casarte con quien quieras tú tienes que buscarte a una dama con riqueza

-tal vez podría hacer una excepción si su inteligencia le llega a su belleza no me importaría morir de habré-el me guiño el ojo y en mi mis celos empezaba a surgir

-eso es algo que solo tú dirás – en un momento deseaba poder golpear a Richard

-¿y para cuando tienes pensado en hacer tu siguiente viaje a Hertfordshire? tal vez Bingley pueda brindarme hospedaje mientras estés con el-él seguía riéndose

-no creo que vuelva a realizar un viaje a Hertfordshire en mucho tiempo, en cuanto a charles creo que rentara la propiedad no la ha encontrado del todo apropiada

-¿cómo? Creí que él estaba muy a gusto con su nueva adquisición, sobre todo con las atenciones de los vecinos

-uno no pude pasar desadvertido con 5000 mil libras al año de las madres casamenteras Richard

- ¿así que Bingley se canso de las atenciones?

- no él están fascinado, su hermana y yo le hicimos entrar en razón justo a tiempo

- ¿un matrimonio desventajoso?

-de una manera muy grande, aquella familia tenía ciertas imperfecciones

-¿cómo cuales? –el me pregunto ,ya un poco más serio

-poseían unos pésimos modales, no tienen conexiones ni fortuna simplemente era una locura aunque la dama sea muy bella ese precio no lo valía-mi tono de voz aumentó

-te preocupaste por Bingley incluso como si tuvieras una situación similar -su tomo ya no era de broma, Richard lo había dicho sin saber de mi situación

-por supuesto-cambiamos de conversación, le platique los por menores de mi viaje entre ellos mi encuentro desagradable en Meryton, al mencionar a George Wickham el tema para hablar fue de georgiana y su recuperación.

Pronto Richard se durmió mientras yo observaba desde la ventana del carruaje el paisaje.

Yo seguía pensando en mi Elizabeth y en su destino del cual no estaba seguro, por un momento me pregunte si era sensato de mi parte venir a visitarla, aunque ya era tarde no podía retractarme, no quería darle mis explicaciones a Richard y menos a mi tía.

Llegamos a Rosings park para el anochecer sabía que mi tía me lanzaría interrogantes acerca de georgiana, por suerte no la enfrente solo Richard me acompaño y pudimos aclarar los rumores que llegaron a los oídos de mi tía ,para mi suerte no me hizo mención de mi compromiso con Anne ella se veía muy enferma casi no hablo durante la velada , ella traía un suéter a pesar de ser verano a demás de una manta ,mi tía nos contó de su nuevo clérigo en su parroquia y de que acababa de contraer matrimonio su intención era ir a Hertfordshire para escoger a una de las hijas del señor Bennet, mis miedos más grandes se hacían realidad solo al escucharlo que mi tía decía pero después de un tiempo solté una bocanada de aire de alivio que extraño a más de uno en la habitación , para mi suerte el señor Collins contrajo matrimonio con la ex señorita Lucas y Elizabeth están aquí por invitación de la señora Collins al ser buena amiga de ella, mi tía se quejaba de lo rebelde que era y de que crecieron sin una institutriz pero reconocía y le intrigaba lo inteligente y audaz que era ,ella hablaba con elocuencia y daba su opinión muy decididamente era cosas que yo sabía cosas que me volvían loco ella era mía , pero que cosas pensaba no ella no podía ser mía, por más que quisiera aquello, mi estadía en ese lugar se volvería una prueba de mi auto control y que yo podía olvidar a Elizabeth Bennet, ella ya no me atormentaría en mis pensamientos y menos en mis sueños.

Subí a mi habitación la cual estaba reservada para mi uso particular desde que era niño, desde mi ventana tenia visión de la casa del párroco, suspire pensando en Elizabeth, quería saber que hacía, su camisón de dormir ¿sería tan largo como el de la vez pasada?, tome un libro para poder cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos cuando caí en un profundo sueño, ya sabía que me esperaban en mis sueños, en ellos yo podía amarla, yo era dueño de sus sonrisas que siempre estaban destinadas a alguien más ,en mis sueños ella me amaba no solo con pasión si no también con ternura, podía existir limites en la vida por la estúpida sociedad pero en mis sueños yo era libre, si libre como Elizabeth , como su espíritu atrevido , aquel que me volvió loco con sus sobresaliente ingenio ,ella era mía y de nadie más en el reino de mis sueños y yo era de ella tanto en ellos como en la vida real aunque me negara admitirlo , yo estaba enamorado , siempre lo había estado desde que la conocí, tal vez fue casualidad o tal vez destino , posiblemente estábamos predestinados desde antes de nacer y yo fui hecho para ella y ella fue diseñada solo para mí. No quería esperar más para soñar con ella y esta a su lado aunque sea unos minutos, estaba muy ansioso pero pronto el sueño me vencería.

**Hola chicos ¿como esta? Espero que bien, si disculpen que los haga esperar pero ya entre a clases y si, tengo ocupado los días, me encantan sus comentarios y reviso quienes leen la historia y realmente me siento un poco mal ya que ****me gustaría que todos comente,**** quiero saber su opinión, para mí su forma de pago son sus comentarios, yo como dije esto dejara de ser cuando sienta que ya no les guste, ****_todos leen la historia _****_y solo algunos comentan,_**** por eso insisto y vuelvo a invitarlos a que comenten ,**** nos vemos el próximo lunes si es que les sigue gustando mi historia(****_por favor háganmelo saber) de nuevo gracias a todas las personas que son amables para comentar(Chjara 13 , ronmionexalways , analiaapocaliptica-2012 , maitam , Manuel-Gio21,vanne y diana )_**


	8. Capítulo ocho-Hola nuevamente

Capítulo ocho

Hola nuevamente

Estaba cabalgando hasta que llegue a un Prado escuche risas angelicales que procedían del bosque me adentre en él por la familiaridad del sonido, cuando pude llegar detrás de un árbol estaba mi bello ángel con el cabello suelto solo el verla a si me enloquecía, traía un fino camisón, ella se acerco a mi pues en el momento están paralizado comenzó besando mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me quitaba mi saco no lo resistí y reclame sus labios con los míos, ella desabotono mi chaleco mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, mis labios seguían pidiéndola con urgencia, solo separándonos por momentos para poder respirar, ella dejar escapar lastimero gemidos, yo quería apaciguar su dolor, por fin mi chaleco callo a el suelo junto con mi saco y procedió con mi camisa por unos momentos ambos nos vimos con pasión y lujuria antes de que mis labios volvieran a ella ,mis manos viajaron por los montículos perfectos de sus pechos con caricias suaves atreves de la tela, una vez que mi camisa fue arrojada hacia atrás rasgue su vestido, quería contemplar su cuerpo me separe para poder verla en su todo su esplendor pero el sol me lo impedía, cada vez la imagen de Elizabeth se hacía más borrosa hasta que ya no la vi, fue entonces que me di cuenta que los rayos del sol me golpeaban la cara y yo no me había levantado, solicite un baño y a mi ayuda de cama para empezar mi día claro después de cierto tiempo prudente para que mi excitación bajara, dios mío como podía ser que se introdujera en mis sueños, no había de que quejarme , yo era muy feliz en ellos , lo único malo es que deseaba que o solo fueran sueños , si no mi realidad.

En el desayuno recibí regaños de mi tía los cuales intente ignorar hasta un ella menciono que el clérigo vendría a comer con su esposa y la señorita Elizabeth mi corazón se encendió en ese momento pero debía controlarme debía ser fuerte y demostrar que Elizabeth Bennet ya no ejercía poder sobre mí, aunque mis sueños indicarán lo contrario.

Estaba con muchas dudas intentando leer un libro, del cual no podía entender nada de lo que decía, solo lo estaba sostenido, Richard sugirió dar un paseo a lo que acepte con facilidad.

-Richard , si no dejas de pasearte de un lado a otro tendré que lanzarte mi libro

-Fitzwilliam, estoy extremadamente aburrido, no sé por qué accedí a venir contigo

-porque sabes que es tu deber

-me pregunto cómo será el clérigo de nuestra tía ¿tú no?

-no-intentaba concentrarme en mi libro, lo cual no estaba dando resultado

-anda hombre, ¿que no te da un poco de curiosidad?- me dijo al momento que me miraba

-no

-¡diablos Fitzwilliam!, ¿podrías satisfacer mi curiosidad?

-si es importante para ti, lo hare

-bien, dime mi enigmático primo, ¿Por qué no sientes curiosidad?

-yo ya he conocido a el clérigo-le dije a Richard si despegar un ojo de mi libro

-¿es agradable? , nuestra tía a hablado bien de el

-Richard nuestra tía habla bien de quien le alaba

-aunque sea lleva una conversación agradable-el me preguntaba a lo que decidí responder con sarcasmo

-bastante diría yo, es un hombre con el cual se puede hablar de muchas trivialidades –

-excelente, que te parece dar un paseo para saludarlos –

-tal vez luego, ahora estoy ocupado-

-claro con ese libro que llevas sosteniendo hace media hora y no has pasado de la misma pagina

-me temo primo que tu no has colaborado para que mi concentración sea total- en ese momento el tomo mi libro y lo coloco en la mesa

-vamos Fitzwilliam unas carreras como cuando éramos mas jóvenes, apuesto a que te gano

-Richard tu nunca aprendes, te demostrare tu error

- ¿es un sí a mi desafío?

-en efecto lo es- como siempre le gane a Richard ,luego decidimos cabalgar por un rato.

después cabalgar se podía visualizar la casa parroquial ,el señor Collins nos vio y nos saludo al momento que se acercaba a saludar yo quería evitarlo pero Richard sugirió que sería bueno saludar , nos acercamos y el empezó a elogiar la buena suerte que tenía de contarse ante nuestras presencias de personas de tan elevado rango, deje de escuchar lo que decía cuando vi que Elizabeth salía de la casa parroquial ella no estaba muy lejos como para no vernos , en ese momento quede paralizado ella era más hermosa de lo que recordaba estaba tan aturdió que no me di cuenta cuando Richard me dejo solo con el señor Collins y fue a saludar a Elizabeth.

-señor Darcy es para mí y mi esposa contar con alguien de tan elevada posición como la suya-yo no conteste por lo que siguió parloteando

-¿puedo preguntar cuál es su motivo de que nos honre con su preciada presencia en Rosings?-fue cuando reaccione

-soy invitado de la casa señor- en ese momento lo vi, vi a Richard y Elizabeth.

Ellos reían de algo enseguida sentí celos de él a lo que sugerir al señor Collins que me permitiere hacer mis saludos a la señora de la casa. Por lo que me acerque a Richard y el señor Collins entro a buscar a la señora, Elizabeth se tensó ante mi presencia que solo me dirigió un frío saludo yo están atónito de verla, salió la señora Collins a la cual me dirigí amablemente recordándole a invitación de mi tía, Richard se reía con Elizabeth y le dijo que esperaba verla en Rosings mis celos estaban en sus límites quería golpear a Richard, quería verlo herido , quería que supiese que esa mujer me pertenecía solo a mí y a nadie más.

Para mi suerte tan rápido como llegamos nos despedimos, mi curiosidad podía más conmigo mismo ¿de qué estarían hablando Richard y Elizabeth? Tenía que saber por qué él podía ser dueño de una sonrisa suya y yo no porque conmigo estaba enojada y resentida y con los demás irradiaba luz.

Richard me noto extraño al bajar del caballo me siguió.

-bien querido primo si es tan inteligente como bella creo que es una dama en un millón -que pálido al escuchar eso Richard también era hombre ¿podía ver a Elizabeth como una posibilidad aún si su obligaciones le indicarán lo contrario?

-sin duda alguna la señorita Elizabeth es muy peculiar-en mi voz notaba que intentaba mostrar indiferencia

-¿podría ser una buena esposa que dices?

-no sabría que decirte

-oh vamos Darcy eres tan snob-en ese momento el me golpeo el hombro de manera juguetona pero tenía mucho impulso que fue casi un empujo, me volví a él y en ese momento mi cara irradiaba una furia sin igual podía ver el temor en los ojos de Richard, tal vez era más grande de edad que yo pero yo le superaba en la altura al igual que en la musculatura

-lo lamento fue sin intención de agredir te Fitzwilliam–bajo la mirada

-agradecería que dejaras tus comentarios infantiles y pusieras los pies en la tierra en primera tu ni deberías considerar a la señorita Elizabeth tiene un deber con tus padres y tu familia que somos nosotros a demás como podrías manchar tu apellido con semejante conexión-me acomode la ropa bien al momento que me retire no quería esperar la respuesta de Richard.

Me retire a mi cuarto esperando que el tiempo pasara para poder ver a Elizabeth y efectivamente las horas transcurrían muy lentamente a mi pesar, decidí dar una vuelta sin ser detectado.

Me escabullí por la entrada del personal cuando por fin logre salir de la casa me dirigí a un pequeña cascada que estaba escondida a algún tiempo de la propiedad, solo Richard, mis padre y georgiana sabíamos de su existencia, me quite la ropa y me introduje al agua, era tan clara el agua ,cristalina que logro relajarme, recordé cuando venía con Richard aquí de pequeño y nadábamos ,en un principio ninguno de los dos sabia de este hermoso lugar, mi padre nos enseño el lugar, nos contaba como por accidente encontró este lugar y como lo frecuentaba con mi madre, al decir eso mi padre se sonrojo , pero éramos pequeños para entender por qué.

El matrimonio de mis padres estaba lleno de ternura ,de amor y mucha pasión yo no podía esperar nada de eso ,no había encontrado una mujer que despertara eso en mi o tal vez siempre me había negado a creer que no la había encontrado ella había estado presente desde niños y seguía presente aun ahora, era imposible que una mujer llenara mis sentidos como Elizabeth , pensé por un momento por qué no ignorar todo y hacerla mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante, mi mejor amiga sobre todo la madre de mis hijos y la hermana de georgiana… fue cuando mi mente entendió y entro en razón por georgiana no podía ser, yo tenía que pensar en ella, en su reputación , es su futuro, dios ninguna decisión en mi vida fue más difícil.

Me quede pensando por un largo rato, todo se había puesto muy silencioso, después de un rato cuando escuche un canto sin igual ,sabia a quien le pertenecía, tome mi ropa y me vestí, me quede solo con mi camisa y mi chaleco , el saco lo coloque sobre mi hombro, me acerque con cautela detrás de un arbustos cuando vi a Elizabeth bajo un árbol en un prado que era encantador, ella estaba tardeando una canción ,mientras leía su libro, de repente se empezó a sentir acalorada , tal vez yo con mis pensamientos impropios y mi temperatura elevada logre afectarle , ella se quito su sobrero y una mata de riso perfectos cayeron sobre sus hombros, casi me desmayo al ver lo hermosa que se veía, muchas de mis fantasías empezaban a si, ella quitándose un poco de ropa mientras yo me apoderaba de ella, pero esto no era un sueño si no la vida real , la tarde empezaba a caer y yo no podía salir de mi escondite, tenía que esperar a que ella dejara el lugar primero.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que se hizo consiente del tiempo transcurrido y dejo el lugar. Espere el tiempo suficiente para salir de mi escondite y dirigirme a Rosings ,me introduje por la puerta de servicio nuevamente cuando me abría paso por las escaleras, me tope con Richard.

-¿en qué momento saliste de tu habitación?-el se veía enojado y algo estresado

-Richard, yo…-

-no importa, de verdad me ignoraste durante mucho tiempo y solo saliste una vez que me creíste lejos ¿verdad?-

-mira yo…- el me abraso en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, a si que muy lento y despacio le correspondí el abrazo

-Fitzwilliam , perdóname tienes razón, a veces me olvido de quien soy, tu eres como mi hermano, tal vez mas, nunca me di cuenta cuando creciste tanto, bueno en altura sí, es algo difícil de no notar.

-Richard, tal vez yo me excedí, no hay nada de que disculparte-el se rio y me golpeo juguetonamente el brazo

- ve a cambiarte, dentro de poco nos esperan nuestros invitados-

-bueno discúlpame me retiro a mi habitación-

Solicite mi ayuda de cama para bajar a comer estaba ansioso por ver a Elizabeth ella era simplemente hermosa ¿Qué diablos pensaba ?Elizabeth debía salir de mi mente esta sería la prueba que necesitaba podría demostrarme que Elizabeth Bennet no poseía control sobre mi y que yo era dueño de mi mismo, el pensamiento me duro lo mismo que la paciencia a mi tía Lady Catherine ante ella. Me encantaba ver su manera desafiante defendiendo lo que ella creía correcto.

Al principio de la velada ella saludo a todos con cortesía, tal vez no esperaba verme en la comida lo cual note cuando me pregunto el motivo de mi estadía en Rosings.

La mire por lo que pudo haber sido horas mientras avanzaba a ella, no podía formular un pensamiento coherente cerca de ella hasta que le dije que era invitado de la casa, de repente apareció Richard sonriendo de muy ampliamente y vi que ella le correspondió la alegría, era cierto que Richard no era una persona tan atractiva pero era muy amable a la vez que atento por lo que me preocupaba.

El era más bajo que yo, tenía el cabello rubio típico de la familia Fitzwilliam, ojos entre azul y verdes y era un poco robusto.

Podía ver como Richard no me quitaba la mirada, quería verme en mi interacción con la señorita Elizabeth, creo que tenía sus sospechas.

En un momento de la velada Richard se acerco a ella y reían mientras charlaban, moría de celos, daría lo que fuera por ser yo la causa de sus sonrisas no podía prestar a tensión a lo que decía mi tía acerca de mi prima a lo que a ella también le llamo la atención la plática que ellos mantenían.

-coronel Fitzwilliam podría decirme cual es su conversación con la señorita Bennet se ve mejor que la nuestra -dijo mi tía con vanidad

-de música claro tía-decía riendo Richard, ¡de qué diablos se reía tanto!

-en ese caso comparta la conversación que estaré encantada de hablar, no lo crees Darcy-me dijo mi Tía

-le hayo perfectamente agradable a el tema-le dije estaba ansioso de hablar con Elizabeth, pero decía muchas estupideces

-claro la música es mi pasión no existe nadie que sepa más de música en Rosings que yo o tenga mejor gusto, de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiese sido intérprete al igual que Anne claro esta si su salud se lo hubiese permitido –

-no lo dudo Lady Catherine de Bourgh -dijo Elizabeth ¿Es que acaso hablaría con todos menos conmigo?

-señorita Elizabeth haga el placer de deleitarnos con un poco de música-

- Lady Catherine de Bourgh no pequé de falsa modestia al decir que no toco muy bien -como es que ella creía que no tocaba bien yo le había escuchado en una ocasión en casa de los señores Lucas y tal vez era cierto que no tocaba de manera excelsa pero tenía sentimiento al igual que su angelical canto que era la más hermosa melodía que haya escuchado.

Mi tía le solicito tocar el piano y ella se negaba hasta que sintió presión de su primo al igual que su esposa.

Richard se ofreció a ayudarle con las partituras lo envidiaba a grandes alturas quería poder ser yo el que estuviera cerca de Elizabeth, en su desarrollo mi tía intentaba mantener una charla conmigo en el cual respondía de manera cortante al final se rindió y decidió mantenerla con los Collins aproveche ese momento para acercarme a ella con sigilo todo sea para poder apreciar su dulce toque, ella se percató de esto y dejo de sonreír junto con Richard , maldito Richard tal vez debía decirle que se alejara de ella, la melodía llego a su fin y ella se dirigió a mi .

-pretende asustarme señor Darcy créame que no lo lograra a pesar de que su hermana toque también-ella se veía hermosa furiosa

-le conozco bastante bien señorita como para sabe que usted no se asusta fácilmente – en ese momento nos interrumpió Richard

-¿cómo se porto mi primo en Hertfordshire?-

-¿está seguro que quiere escucharlo?-el asintió con la cabeza

-la primera vez que le vi fue en un baile y no bailo con nadie a pesar de que los caballeros escaseaban y más de una dama estaba sentada -Richard me lanzo una mirada de reproche fingido

-no conocía a nadie más que a los de mi grupo-intente justificarme pero ella me interrumpió

-¿y no se puede presentar a nadie en un baile? -ella tenía toda la razón, pero no le explicaría todas mis razones

-¡Fitzwilliam le necesito!-mi tía llamo a Richard por lo que esta solo con Elizabeth bendita sea mi tía aunque Elizabeth no parecía estar en acuerdo conmigo. Ella intento ignorarme por un rato yo no podía quedarme a si tenía que romper la barrera que existía entre nosotros

-yo… - ella me prestó atención absoluta – yo no poseo el talento de conversar con facilidad con una persona que no conozco

-entonces le sugiero practicar, siguiendo el consejo de su tía-ella me sonrió por un leve momento, me tenía que alejar si quería cumplir mi palabra de que ella no me hechizaría más Por suerte para mí la velada término más pronto de lo planeado y ellos se retiraron.

**_Me temo que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir este capítulo, espero que les guste. A si muchos se preguntan que paso con el perro, mas adelante lo sabrán, y de la historia, no tenía planeado cambios drásticos, pero si existe alguna sugerencia serán bien recibida, igual me gusto mi foto de perfil de hecho la foto completa está muy genial, es Bingley ansioso por bailar y Darcy con su cara enojado, siempre me he sentido identificado con Darcy por eso es que escribo esta historia, por favor no dejen de comentar y vuelvo a insistir a los que no comentan que lo hagan, los veo el próximo lunes_**


	9. capitulo nueve-diarios de Elizabeth

**Antes de empezar el capitulo muchos me han solicitado que escriba como se siente Elizabeth, la historia era toda de Darcy o eso esperaba, no me logro identificar mucho con Elizabeth por lo que temo que no salga también como lo planeado, así que publique esto rápido haciendo una recopilación, como ya había mencionado este fic lo estoy escribiendo apenas, así como escribo así lo público, espero que les guste**

Capitulo nueve

Diarios de Elizabeth

7 años

Junio

ha pasado algo muy extraño estas últimas semanas he conocido a un niño bastante lindo, creí que era más grande de edad por su altura al principio .lo conocí cuando mi madre me llevo a comprar listones nuevos al principio me enoje mucho con el por su manera muy grosera de ser, todo el día eso me trajo muy enojada nunca nadie me había hecho enfadar tanto, mi madre solía hacer comparaciones como las que él hizo pero ella era mi madre y ya estaba acostumbrada, sola en la casa con jane y Mary con varicela no podía jugar con ellas ,aunque no era muy divertido jane era más una niña muy obediente y más delicada , mientras que Mary era muy tímida , mi única opción era Charlotte pero ella también estaba enferma, afortunadamente a mi me dio de bebé.

También tenía dos hermanas a Kitty y Lydia con ellas no me tenía la misma conexión que con jane pero Kitty también estaba enferma y Lydia era una bebé, decidí salir a caminar a el lago al que siempre solía ir, al llegar me subí al árbol yo no era una niña delicada de sociedad me gustaba trepar arboles.

Estaba mirando el paisaje cuando escuche una voz era el muchacho grosero que me dio mi sombrero, el hablaba con su perro cuando este lo hizo caer, no aguante la risa y el perro me miro aunque no fue el único el muchacho se percato de mi presencia, por intentar ayudarlo termine en el agua él me rescato metí mi cara en su pecho y olía muy bien mucho mejor que mi papá, estuvimos hablando por un largo rato hasta que acordamos hacer las paces.

Desde ese día will y yo nos empezamos a ver, hablábamos muy poco de quien era cada quien solo lo básico nada parecía importantes, lo indispensable era divertirnos jugando. Aun cuando jane y Charlotte se recuperaron yo seguía viendo a will, el era mi mejor amigo en el mundo y junto a imperial su perro nos divertíamos demasiado.

7 años

Julio

Hoy will y yo acordamos vernos en la noche ambos veríamos las estrellas y él me dijo que tenía una sorpresa y si que era una gran sorpresa.

Espere a que todos en casa se durmieran en especial jane, y Salí por la puerta de servicio, llegando a el lago nos acostamos en un terreno más elevado ese día will tuvo que dejar a imperial en su casa, el trajo un par de mantas, una lámpara con velas y un frasco en una mochila, el extendió la manta y nos acostamos pasamos mucho rato mientras señalábamos estrellas yo empezaba a quedarme dormida cuando will me despertó

-¡lizzie mira!- el señalo de tras de mí y lo que pude ver eran un espectáculo de luciérnagas muy bonitas

- es totalmente increíble will- él se paro y tomo su frasco se acerco lentamente a ellas hasta que logro atrapar unas y me entrego el frasco

Pasamos toda la noche admirando las estrellas y contando historias al final el tendió una manta en el césped y con una cobija nos cubrimos ambos pasamos las noche bajo las estrellas.

Me desperté muy temprano acurrucada en el pecho de will por suerte él se despertó y me dirigí a casa nadie se percato de mi presencia ni siquiera jane creyeron que me había levantado a dar mi paseo como de costumbre.

8 años

Hoy fue el mejor cumpleaños de la historia will me dio muchos regalos y me llevo a la biblioteca de netherfield park conocí a su padre él era un hombre muy guapo de bastante grande de edad se veía muy cansado por su forma de caminar el me regalo un libro por ser amiga de will ya después will me llevo de regreso a el lago él me regalo un reloj que parecía un relicario el cual es mi joyería preferida, este estaba adornado de una manera muy hermosa y por dentro tenía una dedicatoria que había salido del corazón de will el no solo me dio eso si no que también me sorprendió regalándome a su perro imperial, le prometí cuidarlo y el prometió que me cuidaría.

**Disculpe pero tengo otro buen tramo y no sabía cómo colocarlo ya la otra semana lo podre, solo un poco desde la perspectiva de lizzie tenía dos capítulos este y su otro pedazo que agregare luego y otro desde la perspectiva de Darcy una disculpa pero la escuela y el trabajo me tiene súper secuestrado prometo recompensarlos lo prometo pero necesito tiempo**


	10. capitulo diez-diario lizzie 2

Capitulo diez

Diario de lizzie (continuación)

Los años pasaban y mi esperanza de ver a Will cada vez eran menos, todos los días daba mi paseo con imperial daba vuelta por netherfield pero nunca apareció, solo él y yo nos decepcionábamos con la ausencia de Will, pasaron los años y mis paseos en la mañana se repetían en la tarde, tenía 20 años cuando en un paseo imperial desapareció y falleció y tal como Will había dicho el me había cuidado y protegió nuca dejo que un hombre se me acercara desde que cumplí 14 años. Prácticamente me cuidaba hasta que estuviera presentada en sociedad, cuando el falleció yo sufrí y llore no sólo porque era mi mejor amigo si no que también de recuerdo de Will, el tierno muchacho bien parecido que me había cautivado.

Decidí que era hora de crecer y ser presentada en sociedad para mi madre fue muy grata la noticia en un solo viaje podría llevarnos a las tres a Londres sobre todo porque odiaba Londres, nadie sabe porque lo odiaba.

En nuestra prestación bailé con muchos caballeros algunos guapos y otros muy amables pero ninguno captó mi atención, dicho u hecho el baile de nuestra presentación ya estaba hecho y era hora de volver a casa, Jane y yo decidimos ir a comprar algunas cosas mientras mi madre y mis hermanas se quedaban en casa de mis tíos, fue interesante ir de compras con Jane cuando terminábamos de comprar unos listones se me callo mi pañuelo era uno de mis favoritos; la tela era suave y elegante por lo que no lo pensé dos veces y fui tras detrás de él.

Olvide que eso no era digno de una dama pero me gustaba mucho el pañuelo además le acababa de bordar mis iniciales, Jane me dijo que lo dejara pero le hice caso omiso y yo corrí tras él, fue entonces que una mano grande tomo mi pañuelo cuando alce mi vista pude encontrarme con un hombre muy guapo de ojos azules, el coqueteo conmigo y me ruborice pero me acorde que Jane me venía siguiendo por lo que me disculpé y me retire

-¿quién era ese hombre?-me pregunto mientras nos alejábamos

-un caballero- le respondí

-bien ya tenemos que irnos apueste - Jane me tomo de brazo y podía sentir que le miraban por la espalda me di la vuelta las mirar al caballero tan galante que me había regresado el pañuelo y mi mirada se encontró con la suya él era muy guapo y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido aunque me parecía haber visto esos ojos en alguien pero no sabía en quien, me sonroje y seguí mi camino, era difícil pensar con esos ojos. Al llegar a casa de mi tío ni padre nos hablo, al parecer mi había cogido fiebre y nuestro regreso a casa se vería prolongado hasta la otra semana.

La semana paso rápido me divertía con mis primos, a menudo me imaginaba lo que sería cuando fuera madre era una de mis mayores ilusiones pero sabía que sólo el amor más profundo me haría caer en el matrimonió por lo que sería una solterona tal vez como tía sería muy amorosa cuidado a los hijos de jane o a los de mis otras hermanas pero sobretodo jane, ella era muy hermosa y bondadosa estaba segura de que un hombre acabaría pidiendo su mano. (Esperen estoy hablando como mi madre) solo la idea me provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con charlotee quien me contó las novedades, un hombre rico y joven llamas charles Bingley rentaría netherfield park el mismo hogar que fue de Will por una temporada en la que creamos un bella amistad.

El nunca volvió y jamás supe fue de aquel niño de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos azules. Charlotee me comento que ella ya había conocido al caballero y a sus hermana al igual que a un buen amigo suyo había llegado hace 4 días pero no la había conocido y que asistirían a el baile que organizarían su familia, luego de haber hablado bastante Charlotte, su madre y María su hermana se retiraron cuando llegue a la sala de estar mi madre era un caos estaban emocionada por la llegada de ese joven.

Mi madre estaba en el estudio de mi padre totalmente anonadada de la emoción

- Mí querido Sr. Bennet! sabía usted que por fin se ha alquilado Netherfield Park! ¿No quiere usted saber quién lo ha alquilado?- dijo mi madre apenas conteniendo la emoción  
-Tú quieres contármelo querida, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo- mi padre esta lo contrario a mi madre, creo que sabia a donde estaban por ir sus pensamiento, En ese momento vi a Kitty y Lydia detrás de la puerta.

- ¿Kitty Qué haces escuchando en la puerta?  
-Déjala –dijo Lydia  
se escuchaba tan tentador lo que decían adentro en la habitación, Charlotte no me dio una información completa por lo que decidí que no sería mala idea unírmeles

- Bueno, sabrás, querido, que dice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por Sr. Bingley un  
joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra, y gana 5000 al año.-si claro el famoso Bingley algo que no sepa madre  
-¿Es soltero o casado?-padre mi madre no te hablaría de un hombre casado  
- Bingley, ¡OH!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!-espera cuatro o cinco mil libras al año, Charlotte no menciono nada de esto

-niñas no deben de oír detrás de las puertas es de mala educación –jane nos dijo

-caya-le dijo lidia

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto jane

-a llegado un tal señor Bingley y es muy rico

-es soltero-Kitty y lidia se volvieron a jane y pusieron los ojos, era claro que era soltero el hombre ,dentro de la habitación se ponía más interesantes

-¿Y qué? ¿En qué puede afectarles eso a nuestras hijas?  
- Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.  
- ¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído aquí?  
- ¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.

en ese momento mi padre tomo el pomo de la puerta nos vio

-Buenos día señoritas- Dijo mi padre-mi madre persigue a mi padre

- Pues como usted sabe no podemos visitarlo si no lo hace

- no hace falta ya lo he hecho…

**Ódieme pero es todo lo que he podido avanzar estoy en semana de exámenes y proyectos más mi trabajo son cosa monstruosas, no he dormido bien pero creo que sería una pésima persona si no subo, en especial con sus comentarios tan lindos, eso me da fuerzas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo, falta solo algunas cosas pero ya veré como acoplarlas, gracias por sus comentarios son fantásticos **


	11. Capítulo Once-Un caballero, un idiota

Capítulo once

Un caballero, un idiota, ¿Will?

Después de que papá nos dio la noticia de que ya había visitado a él señal Bingley mamá no dejaba de agradecer a mi padre y mis hermanas estaban eufóricas sobre todo porque el caballero se presentaría al baile de los señores Lucas y tendría que presentarnos ante él, la idea dejo extasiada a mi madre

En el baile no había muchos caballeros por lo que me vi más de una vez a estar sentada ,no me importaba en absoluto pues me divertía con Charlotte, de repente la música se detuvo al igual que el baile y el centro de atención eran un grupo de personas primero dos jóvenes de cabello rojizo y luego otra pareja una señora de cabello cobrizo y un hombre gordo pero no eran los únicos en la sala de tras de ellos venía un caballero de figura alta y cabello negro cuando lo mire bien me quede sin aliento

-es el...

-¿quién?- me pregunto Charlotte

-un caballero que me devolvió mi pañuelo-me sonroje levemente

-¿se puede saber porque no me lo contaste?

-te explicare luego, ¿es acaso el señor Bingley?

-no me temo que no

-¿cuál de esos pavo reales es nuestro señor Bingley?

-el de la derecha y la joven de su lado es su hermana la señorita Bingley

-¿y pobre el caballero de mirada infeliz? -el señor Darcy podrá ser infeliz pero pobre nunca

-cuéntame –le pedí

-Díez mil libras al año y es dueño de medio Derbyshire

-solo de la mitad- brome con ella, en ese momento esos ojos azules me miraron y por un momento sentí emoción, ¿a caso se deleitaba en mi? , ¿Sería tan agradable como la vez anterior?, ¿tendría que arrojar mi pañuelo apropósito como Lidya para que me lo levantara?

El y los otros se colocaron en la parte posterior con el señor Lucas mientras presentaba a los presentes, no sé en qué momento mi madre tiró de mi mano junto con Jane y Mary para poder nos, el parecía triste por alguna razón, no podía quitarle la mirada y el también me miraba mucho durante la velada,

Después de nuestro juego de miradas le pregunte si deseaba bailar el me dijo que no por lo que decidí pasar un rato con Charlotte. En algún momento después de que Jane y el señor Bingley bailaran escuche que él hablaba con el señor Darcy.

Yo estaba con Charlotte solo a algunos asientos detrás del cuando escuche como se expresó de mí; -Darcy amigo ¿por qué no estás bailando? , jamás había visto a chicas tan en encantadoras en un solo lugar- le dijo el señor Bingley

- tu estas bailando con la única guapa del lugar-casi le grito en tono de reclamación

-es la criatura más bella que mis ojos hayan visto, y su hermana Elizabeth es bastante bonita, ella está justo detrás de ti -¡oh Dios mío! ¿El quería bailar conmigo ?de repente volteó a verme y desvíe mi mirada

-tal vez deberían presentarlos-el señor Bingley soltó una leve carcajada, tranquila Elizabeth no te asustes

-es bastante tolerable diría yo, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa para tentarme- oh aquí viene, espera ¿que!? , bastante tolerable, el coqueteo conmigo o como rayos se atreve este hombre arrogante

-de que hablas Darcy ella es perfecta-gracia señor Bingley usted es un caballero

-mejor disfruta de tu pareja ,pierdes el tiempo conmigo-yo también pierdo el tiempo aquí , fui al balcón a respirar un poco ,necesitaba despejar mi mente de cómo pude ser tan tonta , creer que un hombre tan guapo se fijará en mi , él de seguro lo sabía él debía saber que yo era pobre por eso me insulto tan horriblemente , regrese a el salón y me encontré con Charlotte y estábamos bromeando sobre lo ocurrido hasta que mis ojos volvieron a ver a el señor Darcy , tan horriblemente guapo y alto, lo odiaba no sabía porque tal vez porque me rechazo tan descortés o porque dejo que me ilusionara.

Mi madre empezó a hacer alarde de Jane como siempre, intente evitarle vergüenza a ella pero era casi imposible mi madre estaba bien decidida y nada la detendría;

-mi Jane es considerada la belleza de la región -dijo mi madre -cuando tenía 15 años un hombre se enamoro que yo creí que le haría una proposición pero solo le escribía unos poemas muy bonito-muy bien es suficiente

-y eso fue todo quien descubriría el poder de la poesía para matar el amor-intente desviar el tema

-creí que la poesía alimentaba el amor -me dijo el señor Darcy, no podía evitarlo lo veía con una furia sin igual

-de un amor sólido tal vez pero si no es más que una vaga inclinación un mal soneto lo mataría para siempre- tal y como él lo había hecho, excepto que de su boca no salió ningún soneto

-¿y que recomienda usted para fomentar el afecto?-no actuar como usted estés claro señor Darcy (me respondí internamente)

-el baile aún si la pareja es apenas tolerable- estaba bastante enojada y no me quedaría más tiempo en ese lugar con ese hombre

Al llegar a casa Jane se veía muy entusiasmada por el señor Bingley, no podía negarlo fue amor a primera vista al menos no para todos fue un mal día con las primeras impresiones.

Después del baile en diversas ocasiones el señor Bingley visitaba longbourn con bastante frecuencia, la razón Jane motivo se habían enamorado los dos.

Había llegado una carta en la casa para jane donde se le invitaba a netherfield para comer con las hermanas del señor Bingley pero él no comería con ellas, aún así Jane estaba entusiasmada, pobre jane mi madre no le dejo llevar el carruaje y la mandaron a caballo; la lluvia alcanzo a jane y la pobre sufrió la vergüenza de presentarse mojada ante sus anfitriones pero para su suerte el señor Bingley estaba más que dispuesto a atenderla. Ante tal situación no podía dejar que él y su familia se tomarán tales molestias por lo que fui a netherfield.

Yo no era como jane no me gustaba montar siempre le había tenido miedo desde que mi padre quería enseñarme y fracaso en el intento, así que me traslade a pie no me costó mucho trabajo ya que soy una excelente caminante pero algo a en lo que no contaba era que los caminos estarían llenos de barro por las lluvias ,eso no me detuvo pero el viento era muy fuerte y me despeino cuando por fin llegue a mi destino me recibió un mayordomo que estoy segura que deseaba poder cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

Cuando le dije mi nombre me guió hacia el salón donde se encontraban el señor Darcy y la señorita Bingley, no había duda eran tal para cual ambos orgullosos, presuntuoso y demasiados snob. Solo que esta vez cuando el señor Darcy me saludo su mirada era tan intensa no pude evitar sonrojarme pero tan pronto recordé lo del baile mi enojo volvió a la normalidad.

Pase los días cuidando a Jane ella tenía fiebre solo en ocasiones salía, en diversas ocasiones el señor Darcy discutía conmigo en muchas otras ocasiones me miraba mucho estaba segura de que había algo que le molestaba en mi. Durante en mi estancia en netherfield algo me sorprendió de una manera extraordinarios el señor Darcy coqueteo conmigo como en Londres solo que en esa ocasión pude rechazarlo.

Una noche cuando los Bingley salieron a comer decidí tomar un baño, en casa no podría darme eso lujos, siempre tenía que compartir el baño con Jane, decidí que dormiría pero encontrar una conciliación me era imposible por lo que empecé a leer, no me moleste en amararme el cabello estaba leyendo una novela poco recomendable para una mujer y menos para una soltera.

La poesía se expresaba de una manera muy hermosa que no podía creer incluso que el amor espiritual se uniera con el físico, mi madre simple nos dijo que era totalmente desagradable y que podría tener consecuencias desastrosas enfermedades horribles como la sífilis, aunque yo no sabía lo que era ,había escuchaba que era espantoso.

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el señor Darcy quien casi se abalanza sobre mí, cuando me recupere del shock inicial pude ver que tocaba mi reloj ¿que se creía? ¿Por qué lo tocaba? El me saco de mi transe cuando su voz profunda y ronca me hablo diciendo que él era William mi Will , no podía creerlo yo le había añorado verlo muchas veces y por fin lo tenía frente a mí, no era como lo recordaba El Niño que yo recordaba era alto pero no tanto como el señor Darcy tenía una cara suave no áspera como él y unos hermosos cachetes al igual que hoyuelos no podía creer que fuera él quería reír, quería abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y decirle que nunca más se vuelva a ir quería besar su cara pero antes de eso quería poder llorar en su pecho y reclamarle porque no había vuelto.

Lejos de cualquiera de mis reacciones le trate con indiferencia no podría ser este mi Will aunque sus ojos zafiro mostrarán lo contrario él había cambiado no era el joven que yo creía que era si era verdad que físicamente había cambiado de manera radical tenía el cabello más oscuro su cara había cambiado había adelgazado y tenía una espalda ancha acompañado de una musculatura ejemplar , no podía evitar comparar al señor Darcy con su caballo negro eran jóvenes ,oscuros y muy hermosos su entrada a meryton fue como si se introducirá un caballo pura sangre en un establo común.

Le pedí que se retirara y él me miro confundido hasta que lo logre sacar de mi cuarto, me subí a mi cama y empecé a llorar como era posible todo esto, ese hombre que yo odiaba despertaba emisiones en mi que hacían que lo odiara más pero eso no era lo peor lo peor es que era William mi Will del cual yo me enamore profundamente por eso lo odiaba más el había matado la persona que yo amaba, tenía que odiar lo no podía existir otra manera.

Al día siguiente fui dar mi paseo en el lago donde Will y yo nos veíamos antes, los recuerdos llegaron a mi cuando Will me abrazaba me hacía sentir segura, cuando me consolaba, cuando jugábamos juntos de repente estuche unos pasos detrás de mí .me volví a ver quién era y era el señor Darcy de nuevo discutimos acaso el no podría entender el motivo de mi enojo.

Intente evitar a el señor Darcy durante el resto de mi estancia por desgracia el domingo teníamos que ir a los servicios de la iglesia con ellos, todo estuvo bien lo intentaba evitar con la mirada pero era casi imposible no lo, se veía hermoso en sus pensamientos taciturnos, daban gana de lo, de poder lo, pero no podía ser me enojaba como podía encender tantas emisiones en mi.

Cuando teníamos que cantar el no estaba cantando después de que empezara a cantar intento cantar con una voz grave, no pude dejar escapar una risilla lo que lo hizo sonreír levemente y luego recordé mi enojo.

Después de eso volvimos a casa y el asunto quedó tranquilo, hasta que recibimos la noticia de que el señor Collins vendría a nuestra casa, él era el primo de mi padre y al ser hijo único mi padre si él no tenía heredero la herencia iría al varón más cercano el cual era su primo.

Exasperante, no había otra forma de describirlo era un adulador pomposo y fastidioso no podía haber peor hombre que hiciera perder la fe en el género masculino. Jane era cortes con el de hecho Jane era cortes con todo el mundo ,en repetidas ocasiones insistió en acompañarnos a los paseos a el pueblo o a las caminatas por la finca , yo no era tan amable como Jane ,puesto que poseía un límite de paciencia él insistió en Acompañarnos al pueblo a comprar yo me negué pero Jane le dijo que si , por fortuna no fuimos solas fueron Kitty, Lydia y Mary Intenté mantenerme lejos de todo lo posiblemente Una ráfaga de viento sopló y mi pañuelo cayó jane y yo Tuvimos que perseguirlo para poder atraparlo De camino A meryton me encontré un joven que me recogió mi pañuelo era bastante guapo al igual que educando. Se ofreció acompañarnos amablemente él y su compañero ,estábamos en una conversación sobre los franceses cuando de repente vimos al señor Bingley acompañado del señor Darcy el lo miraba con odio al señor Wickham que me acompañaba y luego de dar vuelta a su caballo la furia en sus ojos era visible, Simplemente no comprendía lo comprendía lo que pasaba.

Le pedí amablemente al señor Wickham que me clara su relación con el caballero en cuestión el me respondió que habían tenido unas malas experiencias, pues su padre del señor Darcy era su padrino y le había dejado una grandiosa fortuna la cual se le había negado por celos. Me sentí conmovida por el señor Wickham y muy enojada con el señor Darcy decidí que no podía ser la misma persona que conocí.

Los días pasaron y el baile del señor Bingley se acercaba No es que yo estuviera muy animada pero con los días lluviosos no había podido salir a dar mis caminatas, la idea de ver a el señor Darcy me desagradaba pero la idea de ver a el señor Wickham era alentador.

La noche llego y todas mis hermanas estaban emocionadas, yo no podía estarlo pues el señor Collins insistió en acompañarnos y no dejaba de mirarme lo que me ponía bastante incómoda.

Al ingresar no podía evitar buscar a el señor Wickham pero no lo encontraba entre los caballeros de casacas rojas ,seguí buscando por la pista y no lo encontré después de mis intentos fallidos el señor Collins me pido el primer set fue una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida el hombre no sabía bailar para mi suerte termino más pronto de lo que esperaba , cuando término el baile el señor Collins me pidió que si podía permanecer cerca de mi toda la velada, antes de que pudiera contestarle un oficial me solicito el siguiente baile y me libre del señor Collins. Luego de que Charlotte lo entretuviera un rato, espere a que terminara el baile y me escabullí entre la gente cuando me encontré con Charlotte no podíamos parar de reír y de repente paso.

Choque contra alguien que era muy duro, cuando levanté la vista vi que se trataba del señor Darcy el me pidió el siguiente baile no sabía que decir cuando al final de la habitación vi al señor Collins a lo que accedí con facilidad. Después de que él se fue pensé en que había hecho, como se suponía que bailaría con el señor Darcy lo odiaba, el era la peor persona del mundo. Al final tenía que pagar mi condena y fui a la pista donde estaba él, me costaba admitirlo pero se veía muy guapo con su traje bien alineado, su cabello alineado pero un poco salvaje y su ojos podría hundirme en ellos.

El baile empezó y podría sentir la incomodidad intente romperla hablando pero él me pregunto que si acostumbraba a hablar mientras bailábamos y me dijo que. Que respondería lo que yo quisiera escuchar por lo que me fue tentador preguntarle por el señor Wickham el me respondió con evasivas y eso me enojo cuando el baile término me fui tenía que hablar con Charlotte ella me dijo que jane debería casarse con el señor Bingley y atraparlo de una vez ella aún no entendía el matrimonió por amor. Toda mi familia estaba haciendo el ridículo en la fiesta por lo que me fui a la biblioteca, jamás la olvidaría desde el día que Will me la mostró quede enamorada de ella.

Will, el ya no existía algún vez existió pero ya no me negaba a creer que él era el señor Darcy el hombre más arrogante del mundo. No me percate de que no estaba sola en la biblioteca alguien choco conmigo y sentí miedo intente golpearlo pero me tomo de las manos y me dijo que no temiera.

Levanten la vista y era el señor Darcy, tenía una cara de hambriento y me miraba de una manera muy intensa, intente retirarme pero él me lo prohibió enseguida me di cuenta de lo impropio que esto era y le pedí que me dejara irme. El me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros y me declaro que de niños él se enamoró de mí

No sé como ocurrió pero de un momento a otro su labios jugaba con los míos instintivamente respondí nunca antes había besado a alguien pero estaba lejos de ser desagradable, quise protestar pero una parte de mi quería a este hombre que me enloquecía, frustración pura salía de mi y no sabía por que cuando creí que era suficiente le intente quitar las manos de mi cara.

En ese momento el sumergió su boca en la mía y jugaba con mis labios, un sonido impropio de una dama salió de mi. No entendía como tenía ese efecto en mi, su boca era tan cálida y podía saborear algo del vino que había bebido reatan delicioso cuando el aire me hacía falta no quería despegarme de él pero él también se están quedando sin aire y ambos rompimos el beso de mala gana el apoyo su cabeza contra la mía y yo no quería abrir los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad ahora yo estaba en otro mundo un mundo fantástico.

Cuando abrí los ojos él se veía muy pensativo como si tampoco quisiera despertar, cuando el abrió los ojos no pude evitar dar un pequeño grito ahogado. Sus ojos se habían oscurecidos y su mirada era más profunda y pensé trate prometían muchas cosas con solo verlos por un momento quise haber igual que me prometían pero recordé que era un dama, le explique que me deje llevar y que yo era una dama.

El agradeció que no lo abofeteara y me retire cuando me marcaba no pude evitar escuchar que el susurro:

-hasta pronto mi Lizzie

**Disculpen que pasara tanto tiempo pero como siempre aquí estoy, gracias a los comentarios creo que cambiare la historia un poco, este es el final de los diarios de Elizabeth y volvemos a la historia inicial háganme saber en sus comentarios, si les gusto si les parece bien que se hagan cambios o que mas. (Disculpen si hay frases o palabras mal escritas no puede revisarlo apenas termine de escribir lo subí para no hacerlos esperar mas)**

**Por favor no dejen de comentar **


End file.
